The Wolf and The Heiress
by TheWordsPlease
Summary: It's the start of 9th grade for our dear wolf faunus Ruby Rose! How will she fair when not everyone would accept the faunus. How will she deal with the new girl at school, the one whose family hates her kind, the one known as Weiss Schnee?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This story is gonna be a little different, my friend BabyBlueHerione is going to be helping me with this, she's going to edit and help with plot so say thanks to her! I'm going to be trying a first person perspective of Faunus Ruby! This is going to be a high-school AU, all the characters will probably be a bit OOC, just a warning! Lets get it started shall we?**

 _A warm summer breeze_ _softly blows through the trees as I overlook the cliff face._ _My tail sways back and forth as I take a deep breath of the sweet smell of morning._ _J_ _ust above the horizon,_ _the sun casts away the dull of the morning sky and illuminates the sea of green in the valley below. T_ _he forest stirs awake as_ _the trees sway in time with the gentle wind_ _._ _The leafy paradise serves as a home to the many woodland creatures that seek shelter among the aged trees. However, t_ _he beautiful view is_ _just_ _a contradictory to the evils that lurk_ _deep_ _within the forest._

 _From behind me, a_ _soft growl from the tree line reaches my ears atop my head as they_ _swivel to face the familiar sound. "Go time," I whisper to myself. I reach to my back to grab my sniper scythe known as Crescent Rose, one of the most deadly weapons in all of Remnant. As I pull her out, she unfolds into her fully glory. A 6 foot tall, pure metal scythe whose blade can cut through even the thickest of trees. A sniper rifle built into the snath of the scythe for those dark creatures who think they can run from the blade of my Crescent Rose. The red coloring of the scythe is complimented well with the midnight black accents of the metal, making the red seem more like the scythe was dipped in blood._

 _I turn to face the beasts lurking in the trees. Glowing red eyes dot the_ _dark_ _forest line_ _-_ _Bang_ _!_ _Bang_ _!_ _Bang_!

"Rubes time to get up!" I groan and roll over in my bed as the banging continues.

"Go away! Let me sleep!"

"Not a chance little sis, not letting you be late for the first day of high school!" I recognize this voice as none other than my dear sister Yang. As she said, it's my first day of 9th grade at Beacon High School. Time for parties, relationships, friends, and some of the best years of my life. At least, that's what Yang tells me. Even if I wasn't the socially awkward klutz that I am, I'd still have a hard time fitting in being a Faunus and all.

Even though the government says we have rights, some people still treat my kind like mindless animals. It's even worse since I'm a wolf Faunus. People have a tendency to fear wolves because, well, we tend to make the most trouble. Not to say I'm a trouble maker, far from it in fact, but humans are prone to spot the wolf tail and ears and immediately think that I will cause some sort of strife. That usually leads to most humans shunning me before they even speak to me. However, no one would be stupid enough to say something about it in front of Yang, unless, of course, they had a death wish.

"Do I have to go? People will just avoid me anyways, so what's the harm of me staying here?" I am the only Faunus in our family. That wasn't always the case, though. My mother, Summer Rose, was a wolf Faunus just like me. My father, Taiyang Xiao-Long, on the other hand is not a Faunus, but ended up taking my mother's Faunus traits. Summer was his second wife, though, making Yang his first daughter. Yang is only my half-sister, but I still love her, even when she bangs on my door this early in the morning.

"Ruby if you don't get up, I'll have to come in there and pull the sheets off!"

"Nooooo, why are you so cruel?!" Seriously, why would she not want to miss my first day? It's not that big of a deal.

"We have to meet Blake before classes. You have an art class with her and she said she would show you around! I'm going to count to five before I come in there!" Ah, Blake. Yang's best friend since grade school. They met onefateful day while Blake was in the library reading a book instead of playing during recess. Yang just so happened to be trying to skip class, going through the library, when she got caught by a teacher. Luckily, Blake saw Yang get busted and told the teacher that Yang was helping her find some books for a project. They became best friend after that day and the rest is history.

Blake, like me, is also a Faunus. However, she's a cat Faunus with cat ears on her head and, luckily, no tail. Cat Faunus are the most common type of Faunus. Most people see her and don't think twice about her. The reason being is that she wears a bow to hide her cat, so people don't even know she is a Faunus! I asked her why she hides her ears. She claims she wants people to see her for who she is, not for what she is. That makes sense, I guess.

"Alright, alright! I'm up!" I slowly sit up and rub my eyes. I proceed with my morning stretch, eliciting a growl from me. My ears atop my head point up and swivel around a bit as I hear Dad making breakfast and Zwei, our little corgi, running in circles downstairs. I can smell bacon, eggs, pancakes, grits, and sweet maple syrup and begin to drool a little. Dad only makes the best breakfasts for special occasions. I guess me starting high school today is a special occasion.

"I'll be downstairs with Dad. I'd hurry up if you want some food before school!"

"Okay sis, but you better not eat all the food! I'll be down in a sec'!" Yang can eat more food than Dad and I together. But Dad knows to make enough food so she doesn't eat it all, even though she still tries.

I finally swing my feet off my bed and stand. My tail uncurls and starts to wag a bit as I stretch more. I walk over to my closet and open it. "Ah, what to wear, what to wear on my first day of school. Hmm, I guess my cloak will do fine." With that, I reach into my closet and pull out my bright red shirt with black sleeves and my darker red cloak.

I also pull out a pair of black skinny jeans and put them on. I bought specifically modified clothing for Faunus so my tail isn't stuffed uncomfortably inside my pants but can sway freely behind me. I take a look in the mirror before I head downstairs. My favorite red shirt with my trademark black rose symbol agree well with the black skinny jeans. Wearing red and black is kind of my thing since my fur is also black along with my hair and the tips of my wolf ears are just barely red. Like they have been air brushed red.

Once I decide that my outfit is suitable enough for the first day of school, I head downstairs, _"Welp, time for school_ _!_ _What's the worst that could happen?"_

 **Alright that's it for chapter one! Let me know what you guys think, and until next time, Words out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, just want to say thanks to everyone that has followed the story so far! Hopefully you like this chapter as well!**

 **BabyBlueHeroine: Thank you all so much for the very nice comments! This is my first time doing something like this so it's really nice to see all the good feedback and all of the follows so far. We are on a tentative schedule, so it's looking like every 2 to 4 days we can have the next chapter out! Enjoy!**

As Yang and I pull into the school parking lot, my stomach growls. "I can't believe you ate all the food!" I grumble as I unlock my seat belt and step out of the car, a 2008 Ford Mustang. This car is Yang's baby, literally. She worked for two summers every single week, mostly ending up working overtime, to earn enough money to buy the car. She came up a little short, so Dad pitched in the rest. I thought the whole neighborhood heard her scream when she could finally buy the car. Of course, the stock color for Yang just wasn't enough, oh no. She went and had the car painted a bright yellow accented with a black racing stripe from bumper to bumper. I have to admit though, the car is beautiful, and Yang is very protective of it. After school one day, a group of guys were gathered around her car. She told them to get lost, but one of them decided it would be funny to kick her car. Yang thought it was funny that she broke his foot.

I open the trunk and grab my backpack and swing it over my shoulder. My ears perk up as I hear people talking about the new school year and with it, the new gossip. I smile to myself hoping I'll be able to make some friendsbeing at this new school.

"You took too long to get downstairs, little pup!"

"Ugh! I asked you not to call me that while we're at school, Yaaaaang!" A whine escapes my lips as I pout.

Yang Xiao Long standing at a solid 5' 7" tall. Her height only to be match by her muscle definition of two years of being on the boxing team. The signature yellow tank top, that barely meets dress code as it always tends to show off her toned mid drift, is covered by her brown leather jacket that can never be zipped shut because of her shoulders and rather large… bust. Plus, her pair of dark wash jeans and brown leather boots do their fair share of showing off her other… assets. Most people don't think of her of a boxer because of her appearance, however. Along with her wild, blonde hair cascading down to her lower back, people mistake her for being a "blonde bimbo". But my sister is anything but a bimbo.

"Calm down, we aren't even in the building, yet." I see Yang look behind me and wave, before I turn around though, she continues, "Well, Blake said to meet her at the front of the library before you head to your first class. And, well, actually my friends are here now, gotta go catch up! 'Kay, see ya! Bye!" She pats my head as she walks by and then she runs off to her friends walking into Beacon

"Wait where are you going? I don't know what I'm doing!" I yell after her.

I grumble a bit after I know she's not coming back. "Stupid Yang, and her stupid friends, and her stupid running." I look towards the school and start to walk towards the student entrance among the hundreds of other students. My tail wags a bit as I see some old friends of mine from grade school. Before I can say hi, however, I get shoved to the ground. A yelp escapes my lips as I fall face first onto the concrete.

"Watch where you're going, you stupid mutt!" Cardin Winchester, also known as Beacon's number one bully and Faunus hater. I growl a little as I look up at him. His grey and dark green Letterman's jacket could be spotted from anywhere. Being the captain and quarterback of the football team, he wears that jacket all that time. That, and his black collared shirt exposing too much of his smooth chest, his designer jeans, and his brunette, greased back hair just adds more to his look of being a jerk. His daddy gives a lot of the money to the school, so that's why he gets away with being so mean!

"What do you want?" I say without realizing we're starting to draw a crowd.

"Just for the animals to stay out of my wa-"

"Y'know Cardin, people would be more impressed if you used more words than 'animal' and 'mutt'," Cardin is interrupted. My ears flick and I look to up to see one of my best friends, Jaune Arc, reaching a hand down to help me up off the ground. I happily grab his hand and he pulls me to my feet. My tail wags as I brush dust and dirt off my legs.

Even though Jaune is the same age as my sister, I met him through her a few year ago. He and I bonded over being the "socially awkward" of the group and we've stuck together ever since. People wouldn't usually think Jaune is socially awkward, no. Not with his blonde hair, blue eyes, and tall body type. But his grey hoodie with Pumpkin Pete's rabbit logo, blue jeans, and sneakers can sometimes pull him to the realm of awkward.

"Did you just interrupt me? How stupid are you?"

"Just back off Cardin," I say to him, immediately sensing my mistake. I cringe at his breathe as he leans in close to me. It smells like he hasn't brushed his teeth in weeks with the dip in his mouth.

"What did you say, dog?" Before I get a chance to reply, I see Blake walk up behind him and taps on his shoulder to turn him around. Her face turns into a frown as she looks at him.

"Don't you have something better to do than bully people on the first day? You know classes start in..." She looks at her watch, and continues, "two minutes?"

Cardin's face turns to one of shock as he immediately takes off running towards the building. Everyone else giggles knowing that classes don't start for another ten minutes.

I look at Blake in confusion as she explains, "His first period is with Ms. Goodwitch. Never be late to Ms. Goodwitch's class." I nod my head in understanding. Beacon can't have the reputation it has if its teachers aren't strict.

Jaune pats my back and starts to leave. "It was good to see you Ruby, but I have to go meet with Pyrrha!" I wave to him as he leaves and then turn to Blake.

"Thank you for that. I can understand why you wear the bow."

Blake Belladonna's black bow seamlessly blends in with her long, black hair. She is almost as tall as Yang, but her physique is more slender because of her time reading books, rather than playing in a sport. The black jacket she wears is so cool! The zipper starts at one hip and ends at the opposite shoulder, so when its partially unzipped, the jacket lays open so show off her purple tank underneath, which also matches her purple eye shadow. Also, the hood on the jacket is thick so it creates a cowl around her neck, kind of like a super loose turtle neck. Her grey skinny jeans and low top, black high heels further accentuate her slender body.

"Some people just aren't ready to accept us. Especially, like the new transfer student, Weiss Schnee." Blake begins to walk towards the school, "Now come on. Let me show you to our art class." She starts walking inside Beacon, and I follow her.

I cock my head to the side a bit. " _A transfer_ _student? Hmm_ _?_ _M_ _aybe I can make a new friend after all!"_

"Transfer student, you say?"

 **Alright, that's it for chapter two! Let me know what you think of it, and again sorry if it's short, I'm sleepy haha. Well until next time, Words out!**

 **BabyBlueHeroine: Comments are always helpful. Words of encouragement, what you thought, or some feedback are always welcome! Blue out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyo! Welcome to chapter 3! I'd just like to tell you guys, i'd say thanks to BabyBlueHerione, my editor, because I write the skeleton and guts of the story and she writes all the skin and details to make it look pretty haha.**

 **BabyBlueHeroine: I'd like to give thanks to my writer, TheWordsPlease, as he writes the plot of this story. Because, honestly, I can't be creative to save my damn life lol. Also, this is a really long chapter broken into two parts, so enjoy!**

 _Tick. Tock Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

I stare out the window in my final class taping my fingers against the desk. I see dark, ominous thunderclouds roll in as I remember some of the conversation Blake and I had about Weiss Schnee.

 _"Her family is known to hate the Faunus. I wouldn't be surprised if she leaves the school once she finds out Faunus go here."_

 _"Well Blake, you read a lot of books, you know not to judge a book by its cover! Although, if I do meet her, I would rather her know me for me and not my tail and ears."_

Blake explained to me that the Schnee family owns the largest diamond mining company in the whole continent. The company used Faunus labor and extorts their labor by forcing them to work hard and doesn't pay them rightfully for their work. But it's not like Weiss Schnee is the one who sets the company 'rules'!

With all the money her family makes, why come to Beacon High School? She could have easily gone to the elite Atlas Academy. Students who attend that high school are kids with rich parents, so she would have easily fit in there. Plus, the lack of Faunus there sounds like it would be a no brainer on which school to pick for Weiss.

Yet, she is here at Beacon High School.

With a strike of lightning and shortly after, the roar of thunder, rain starts to pour hard. My ears flick and I look to the clock to see we only have about thirty seconds left of class. I start gathering my things up as I start to pay attention to Professor Port once again. Blake was right, he really likes to ramble about his life. At least that gives me time to think about how I'm going to hide my ears and tail from Weiss. I guess I could just shove my tail into my pants and she wouldn't really be able to notice the bulge of my tail because of my cloak. As for my ears I cou- _Brinnnngggggg!_

My ears go flat as I wince a little in pain as the bell goes off. Every student in the class starts to scream and rush out the door. Although I'm happy as well to leave, I don't think everyone should be yelling. I stand from my desk, grab my bag, and wave goodbye to Professor Port. I make my way into the sea of people trying to rush out of the school.

"Hey yo Rubes! Wait up!" My ears flick and I turn to face Sun as a smile graces my lips.

"What's up, monkey boy?" Sun Wukong, blonde hair, blue eyes, monkey tail, and so happens to be Blake's boyfriend and one of the few that helped me deal with Faunus haters. Surprisingly he's kind of the brother I never had. He'd be a cool brother to have. Sun just has this smooth attitude about him, plus his white jacket, gold chain, and kicks just adds to his overall 'smoothness'.

I smile as he comes up to me and we start walking towards the parking lot entrance of the school.

"How was your first day, little pup?" He walks with his hands behind his head in a laid back manor. So smooth.

"It wasn't too bad. History was fun because the teacher taught us about really cool weapons used in wars. And some weapons were even guns! Other than that, though, classes were boring and in others I could hardly keep up." I pout a bit and he laughs. "Shut uppppp!" I playfully push him to the side but before we can continue the conversation another voice calls out to us. We both look back as Blake walks up.

"Hey Blake! Just asking the little pup how her day was."

"Oh really?" She looks to me and smiles a little. "Well how was it, Ruby?"

"It was okay, though I didn't make any friends...or meet Weiss." I notice Sun and Blake give each other a look

"Y'now Ruby, her family isn't known to like Faunus very well." Sun says turning into his protective state, crossing his arms.

"Yeah yeah I know, that's why I've devised the bestest plan ever!"

Blake smirks a bit, "And what would that be, little wolf?"

"Oh I'm just gonna hide my tail and ears until she gets to know the real me. It's completely fool proof!" My tail wags as we reach the doors. "Well, I have to wait for Yang and I'm not running into the rain. Last time I did and I didn't dry fast enough, I smelled like wet dog." I make a puking face and all three of us laugh.

"Well me and Blake are goi-", something catches Sun's eye as he looks past me. "Well, if you at least wanna see the ice queen herself, here she comes in all her glory."

I whirl around at the chance to see Weiss, and, man, it is not hard to miss _her_.

'Ice Queen' is definitely the proper nickname for her. Her long hair is stark white and even everything she is wearing is white and soft blue. The white dress is very elegant for her figure, as it is just long enough to meet dress code and the length turns from white into a soft blue. Her jacket makes up for the lack of straps the dress has. Stopping midway at her slim torso, the jacket, just like the dress, fades to the soft blue in the sleeves where a snow flake pattern has been embroidered when it flairs out. A simple silver necklace hanging from her delicate neck and the blood red coloring of the inside of her jacket's collar accentuate her defined collar bone. Even her high heeled boots, coming up to her toned calves, start white and end blue.

Though everything she wearing is immaculate and perfect, there is two things I notice: her ponytail is obviously crocked on her head, and she is absolutely beautiful.

Sun nudges me, bringing me back to reality, "Earth to Ruby, I repeat, Earth to Ruby! Over!"

I realize I have been staring, hopefully not with my mouth hanging open, at Weiss this entire time. She, however, and probably thankfully, doesn't notice my staring. She probably wouldn't notice someone like me.

I look up at Sun, who has his hand over his mouth to act like he is talking into a walkie-talkie, " _Shhrrrt._ Everything ok there, Rubes? Over." I notice Blake is giving me an inquisitive look, slightly smirking at Sun's shenanigans.

"I- uh… Yeah, I'm just trying to remember what she looks like!" _Good cover, Ruby._

Blake, however, doesn't buy my cover giving me a knowing look, "She's hard to miss. Besides, by the way your mouth was hanging open to catch flies, I doubt that was what you were doing." Sun starts to snicker at me.

 _Great, my mouth_ was _hanging open. Good job, Ruby!_ "I was also thinking about my elaborate plan and how to execute it!" I bring my fist into my other hand to emphasis the point.

Once again, Blake and Sun gave each other a look. Blake sighs and places her hand on my shoulder, "Just please be careful, ok? I don't want to see you get hurt."

I nod my head in agreeance like a bobble-head. Blake and Sun are protective of me but I can handle this!

"Well, little pup, me and Blake are going to… um… go now…" Sun makes a face at Blake, takes her hand, and they run off outside into the rain towards his car. I blush a little as I know what they're heading to do.

* * *

After a couple of minutes of waiting for Yang, I look out into the rain. I hope Weiss will accept me. Maybe. Maybe she wouldn't even want to be my friend. Not many people want to be friends with someone like me. But I still have to try! I sigh to myself as I watch the rain pour down.

I hear someone groan loudly and what sounds like someone kicking a car. My sensitive ears flick as I turn towards the noise and I freeze. Weiss Schnee. By the looks of it she's soaking wet and locked out of her car. She groans more and tries to pull the handle.

My ears stick up as I think of a plan. I could use my cloak as like an umbrella and execute my plan now! I twist my abdomen around and grab my tail. "Sorry, little fellow." I then shove my tail into my pants as comfortably as I can and then pull my hood up, keeping my ears flat to my head. "Well, here goes nothing!" Without looking around to see if anyone is watching, I run out the door.

The puddles splash around my ankles getting part of my pants wet, but my cloak is keeping most of my body from getting wet. As I draw closer, it seems as though she's too focused on trying to into her car. She is still fumbling through her purse when I finally reach her. In a flash, I grab the edge of my cloak and throw it over her to protect her from the rain. She notices it's no longer raining on her and stops looking through her purse as she turns her head to face me. She does not look happy.

"What do you think you're doing?!" She almost screams. Maybe this wasn't the best way to introduce myself.

"Uhh… I-I saw y-you out here struggling in t-the rain and I didn't think y-you'd want to s-stay in the rain…" _Great job_ _,_ _Ruby_ _._ _Really aced that one!_

She looks like she's about to explode, but her face softens just a bit. "I didn't ask nor do I want your help." She says with a huff and resumes looking through her purse.

"I'm… my name is R-Ruby… Ruby Rose… nice to meet you." She doesn't say anything and grumbles as she stops looking through her purse.

"What do you want?" She looks very annoyed know but I can't help but stare into her beautiful blue eyes. They look like the ocean with a storm on the horizon. I notice a scar across her left eye, I wonder how she go- "Earth to dolt! I asked you a question!"

"O-oh sorry, I um I just saw someone that looked like they needed help or a friend, Weiss." She looks at me angrily. Guess I shouldn't have used her name.

"Oh, so that's what this is. You must think that because you helped me, Weiss Schnee, that I would do, what? Give you money?"

"Money? What no, of course not! I…" I look down feeling ashamed. "I just thought that maybe you needed some help and that you didn't want to stay wet." I look back up at her and I can tell that she's thinking. After a couple of seconds, she sighs.

"Sorry Ruby… I'm just used to being taken advantage of." I smile up at her. If my tail was out it would be wagging up a storm!

"I wouldn't think of taking advantage of you! I don't do that to friends or anyone really… So you lose your keys?"

She looks to her car, her face turning to a scowl as if the car will be so scared, it'll unlock itself. "Exactly."

I look at her backpack. "Um, could they be in your backpack?" I gesture my head towards it. She looks at me like I have three heads.

"Of course I looked in there, you dunce…" She looks at the car and then, a second later, is swinging her backpack off her shoulder. As she opens her backpack, she grumbles and starts looking through the various compartments. "I swear I looked everywhere…" She pulls her keys out. "…but here, I suppose." I smile brightly and giggle.

"It's okay, I forget things all the time! Like last night I didn't even realize the first day of school was today!" I laugh a little and I swear I see her smile just a bit.

"Well then, Ruby Rose, I thank you. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow but, for now, I must take my leave." She opens the door and gets in. I cover her with my cloak the whole way. "And um… Thank you. I really don't like being in the rain." With that she closes her door and starts to drive off.

 _Phew! She doesn't seem that bad._ I say to myself with a smile. I drop my cloak and pull my tail out, though, keeping it concealed within the cloak so it doesn't get wet. I turn to go to Yang's car and let out a startled yelp as I see Yang in the driver's seat smirking at me through the rain covered windshield. I grumble and run to the car. I open the trunk, throw my bag in there, and then quickly hop in the passenger seat. Yang doesn't say anything until we start driving.

"Y'know sis, with how fast you ran out to her, you should join the track team!" I groan as I know this is just the start of the teasing.

"Yaaaaaaaaang!"

 **And that's a wrap for chapter 3! Had a lot of fun writing this chapter so let me know what you think! Until next time, Words out**

 **BabyBlueHeroine: Thank you all for the follows and comments. Just remember, this is the first time we have done something like this, so be gentle! We are working on writing better for you all. Drop off a comment or some feedback! Blue outz.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! I just want to say thanks for all the awesome reviews! I read each and everyone of them and it makes me happy that you guys are liking the story thus far! Lets get too it, chapter 4.**

 **BabyBlueHeroine: Just a ***warning***, there is violence and details of blood, so if that bothers some people, just read over it at the end. Enjoy!**

 _As I look across the field of dead beasts_ _,_ _I sigh to myself. The monsters put up a good fight_ _,_ _but I was better. Crescent Rose transforms back into its compact form as I place it on my back. I look back over the cliff as I take in the beauty of the forest. I belong here. Out in the woods. This is my home._

 _My ears flick as I hear a beautiful voice calling out to me. I turn towards the sound of the voice_ _further along the cliff line._ _I see a figure in white._ _As I reach my hand out-_

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I groan as my alarm clock goes off and I turn over in my bed. My ears flatten against my head as the blaring continues. Stupid alarm clock waking me up from my dreams. I had a feeling it was about to get good.

I groan to myself and reach my hand out to grab my phone and turn the cursed noise off. I finally sit up as I hit the dismiss button on my phone. I stretch my arms above my head, releasing a purr as I do so. I scratch my ears a bit as I think back to all the teasing Yang did to me on the way home.

 _"Sis_ _,_ _I think the only time I've seen you run that fast is for some cookies!"_ and _"Ruby are you the Flash_ _?_ _B_ _ecause you were out there in about .0 seconds flat!"_

Stupid Yang. Weiss is way better than cookies and, she probably tastes bett- _NO! Bad Ruby, you just met her!_ Yang and all my friends know I'm gay. I was really worried about coming out to them. I was scared they would think I was a freak, but they all ended up laughing and saying it was pretty obvious. That was embarrassing. I just wanted the ground to open up and swallow me whole at that moment. I don't think I'll tell Weiss about that either, at least not yet, anyways. I want her to see the real me first and, well, I think yesterday went good.

I pull the covers off and stand up. I walk over to the window and see that it's still raining. Some storm we're having! I walk over to my closet and start to pull my clothes out for the day. I think I'll go with just a plain black shirt and my cloak. I grab a pair of blue jeans to go with my outfit. So, I have decide to hide my ears and tail until I've told Weiss. I don't know how the others will take it but I don't care. I just want her to be my friend, and maybe something more. I put my tail comfortably in my pants and make sure my cloak is covering it well. My ears are going to be a bit of a problem because we aren't allowed to wear hoods or hats so I have to hold them down so they blend in with my hair. I just hope they don't become too sore during the day.

I look in the mirror to test it out. I flatten my ears down against my head and I can barely notice them. I guess that's a plus for having black hair and black fur- everything blends seamlessly in black.

I finish getting ready and head downstairs to get breakfast. I woke up a bit early so Yang wouldn't eat everything, again. Once I get downstairs, I'm not surprised to see dad gone and a note from him saying he had to go to work early. A good thing about having enhanced hearing is the ability to know who's awake. It also lets me know that Yang is just now waking up. I walk to the fridge and grab a strawberry yogurt out and grab a spoon from the drawer.

I hop up on the counter and open the yogurt. _Mmm, strawberries!_ My ears flick as I hear Yang walk down the steps.

"Hey Yang, Dad had to go to work early." She grumbles as she walks past me and to the fridge. If she doesn't get her breakfast, it's a good day for anyone. She gets grumpy like she's half women, half shark. "So, how'd you sleep?" She grabs the milk out of the fridge and goes to the pantry to grab some coco pebbles. She fixes her food and leans against the fridge as she starts to eat.

"Slept great." She looks me over and has a confused look on her face. "Umm, where's your tail?"

I look to my yogurt and mumble, "It's in my pants."

Yang groans and points her spoon at me. "Ruby, is this about Weiss?"

"What? No, of course not, why would I hide my tail and ears for Weiss? It's not like I think she's pretty, like really pretty, or anything!"

"Ugh! I didn't want to believe Blake but you totally do have a crush on her!"

I gasp. Stupid Blake and her stupid mouth and her stupid smartness! "I-I do not have a c-crush on her!"

"So why'd you run out to help her yesterday?" Yang smirks a bit and I blush.

"She looked like she needed help!" I whine out.

Yang clears her throat and does an impression of me, "Oh Weiss! Let me throw my cloak over you to protect you from the rain!" She then proceeds to imitate Weiss, "Oh Ruby, thank you so much, you're my hero and this rain isn't the only thing making me wet. Tehehehe!"

I blush hard and kick my feet at Yang. "That's not what happened and we don't sound like that, you big oaf!"

Yang puts a hand over her heart in mock expression. "Oh wolf, why do you do this to your sister?!"

I laugh a little and jump off the counter. "Because you do stupid things!"

Yang smirks brightly. "That wasn't very...Weiss to say"

I look at her blankly. "Why must you do these things?"

"Because, who else is gonna tease you about your icy, little crush?" She says the last part in a babyish voice.

"Yang, I swear, I will bite you!"

"I'm sure Weiss wouldn't mind you biting her!" Yang then imitates Weiss' voice once more. "Oh Ruby, bite me harder, you animal!"

"YANG!"

* * *

Once we arrive at the school, I flatten my ears against my head and step out of the car. Thankfully, it stopped raining on the drive to school.

"Are you gonna leave me for your friends again?" I ask Yang as she steps out of her car.

"You know it, little wolf!" I grumble a bit as I walk to the back of the car and grab my bag from the trunk. As I close the trunk, I see that Yang is gone and instead Weiss Schnee is standing before me. I jump back with a startled yelp.

"Gah! Weiss, where did you come from?" Oh, I hope my ears look like part of my head! I look her over as she stands there with her arms at her side and she's fidgeting?

"I just wanted to say thank you for yesterday. You were the first person here to show me kindness." I step around the car and walk up to her. Man, she smells so amazing. Like the smell of crisp morning air on a winter day.

"Oh, it's no problem, Weiss!" I smile brightly. "When I saw you out in the rain, I knew I just couldn't stand by as you looked for your keys. You were getting soaked!"

She looks like she's thinking before she says, "Very well, but as it stands, I have class in a few minutes and I must not be late. Farewell Ruby, hopefully I'll see you after class, again." She smiles a bit and does a small bow.

"I hope so, Weiss! I'll see you later." I wave to her as she starts walking towards the side entrance. I proceed to walk towards the main school entrance where I can see Jaune, Pyrrha, Blake, and Sun all watching me as I approach. This is going to be fun. They'll probably scold me for hiding my tail and ears.

"Well, well, well, look who decided to hide their ears. Too bad you can't hide that smell of dog!" I close my eyes and breathe deeply as I pass Cardin and his friends. "It probably has to do with the fact that she thinks she can be normal! I mean running out to help Weiss yesterday and talking to her today. Animal here must think she won't find out." I stop in my tracks and turn towards them. Anger clearly write across my face.

"What do you want?" I snap out.

Cardin stands and walks until he's right in my face. I can only guess that Sun is walking over right now. "I saw you yesterday. Running out to her. Looks like you want to be her friend, and I wonder what she'll think when I tell her about you." He smirks evilly as my face turns to fear.

"W-what do you want from me?"

"Stay away from this school!" He pushes me and I stumble back. "Don't come here anymore! You aren't welcome, bitch! You should have been in that car and died along with your mother, you fucking animal!" He opens his mouth to continue, but in a flash, I see Sun slam into Cardin, barely. Everything is blurry at this point and I can't move other than to watch the fight take place.

Sun tackles Cardin so hard onto the ground, Cardin's head bounces off the concrete. Sun situates himself on top of Cardin, pinning him down, as he throws punch after punch into his face. A crowd starts to form all chanting, "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

"How dare you say that to her! She has the fucking right to be here!" Sun keeps hitting him and doesn't let Cardin take the chance to defend himself. Cardin's face becomes redder and redder. Blood is everywhere- splattered on the ground, Sun's fist and shirt, on people who are standing too close.

Blake is suddenly trying to pull him off. "Sun, please! He's not worth it!" Before she can fully pry him off, Principle Ozpin comes out of the school with another teacher, Ms. Goodwitch, and shouts.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Everyone stops and freezes as two officers come to pull Sun off of Cardin. Another officer pulls Cardin off the ground and starts to mumble, in a haze, "Why did he attack me?" Barely audible as blood pours out of his mouth.

Sun shouts back at him, "How dare you say those things to her, you fuck!" Sun's white shirt is now pink from the blood splatter. His fits are a mixture of his own blood and Cardin's as it drips off to the ground.

I stand there in horror still unable to move, tears streaming down my face as my hands cover my mouth. I don't know how long Pyrrha has been holding me in a tight hug, but I'm guessing since Sun tackled Cardin. I'm shaking violently, unable to control myself. I notice the small, red puddle where Cardin was pinned to the ground.

 _Why? Why do people hate me? I didn't do anything to them…_

Principle Ozpin clears his throat, "Everyone get to your classes. Miss Rose, Mr. Wukong, and Mr. Whinchester. My office, now!"

 **MUHAHAHAHA *Cough cough* excuse me. Well that's it for Chapter 4! Expect these chapters to start getting longer! Hope you enjoyed the drama! Until next time.**

 **BabyBlueHeroine: Fuck Cardin. Also, happy Thanksgiving!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome to chapter 5! Do you guys hate Cardin yet? I do!**

 **BabyBlueHeroine: I do too. Fuck that guy.**

I hear the whirring of the air conditioning unit as I sit in the cold office of Principle Ozpin. I shiver a bit as I stare down at my trembling hands. As a lone tear streaks down my face, I sniffle a little.

Horrible. If I had to describe how I feel, that would be the word.

"Ahem, Miss Rose?" I hesitantly look up to meet Principle Ozpin's eyes. He looks concerned. I hate that look. Everyone gave me that look after my moth- _No, don't go there Ruby, not now_.

"I-I'm sorry, what um w-what was the question, again?" I tremble out. I know what the question was but I would like to delay as much as I can. I don't want to remember those horrible things said.

"Do you know why Mr. Wukong attacked Mr. Winchester?" Yes. I know exactly why.

 _"I wonder what she'll think when I tell her about you."_

I close my eyes tightly and let out a shaky breath. "I w-was walking up t-to the school when Cardin- he u-uh...he s-started threatening me." I open my eyes and look back down to my hands. I start to shake harder as I try to hold back the tears and emotions that are threatening to burst through at any moment.

"Hmm, what did Cardin say to you?" _Tell him Ruby. You have to protect Sun from getting expelled, protect him like he would for you._

 _"You should have been in that car and died along with your mother, you fucking animal!"_

More tears come out of my eyes. "He...he told me that i-if I didn't stay away f-from the school t-that he would tell Weiss I am a Faunus."

Ozpin doesn't say anything for a while. "What would be so wrong with telling Ms. Schnee about your heritage?"

I let out a strangled laugh. "W-well her family has a reputation for hating Faunus, and I want her to know the real me before she learns about me."

"I see. Is there anything else Cardin said besides threatening you? Something that would make Mr. Wukong do what he did? He's not known to act out, especially to Faunus hate."

This time I stay quiet for a while. I have to tell him. "H-he...he s-said that I should h-have died with my mother…" _Don't do it Ruby. Don't do it._

I can't stop it. I start crying hard. "W-why w-would someone say t-that? Why w-would someone w-ant me d-dead?" I gaps out between my sobs.

"I do not know, but I assure you, Ruby, he will be properly dealt with." Ozpin then clicks a button on his desk phone. "Glenda, can you please inform Ms. Xaio Long of what has happened. I think it would be best if Ms. Rose was taken home."

"Yes of course, Principle Ozpin." A moment later the line disconnects and he looks back to me.

"Don't worry Ruby, Weiss will not find out about you this way, and I will personally vouch for Mr. Wukong if Cardin happens to press charges." What have I done? Sun could go to jail! It would all be my fault. Maybe Cardin was right…

"T-thank you, Principle Ozpin. I g-guess- is-is it a-all right if I'll g-go now?" He nods his head still wearing that look on his face. I shakily get up and quickly leave his office.

As I step out, I see Yang running full speed down the hallway. From here, I can see the red in her eyes.

"RUBY!" She comes to a stop right in front of me and pulls me into a crushing hug. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you? Do you know where they took him? 'Cause, I'm gonna finish what Sun started!"

"I-I'm fine… Can we just go?" I say quietly and she lets me go from the hug and looks down at me with that fucking look. She apparently notices that I am becoming frustrated with her concerned look because her face quickly turns blank.

"Yeah… Sure, Rubes." At least Yang knows I hate that look. I pull my hood up as we leave the building because I don't need more people showing me concern.

I just want to crawl into bed and never get up.

* * *

" _Stay away from this school!"_

Those words have been going through my head ever since Cardin shouted them at me. When I was in the principal's office, when Yang was driving me home, when I curled up in my bed and cried myself to sleep, and when I opened my eyes this morning, they still are playing on repeat in my head.

My ears flatten as Yang bangs on my door. "Rubes, come on! Get up!"

I sigh, here we go. "I'm not going, Yang. I feel sick."

I hear Yang groan a bit. "Is this about what Cardin said?" I don't say anything and I hear Yang say under her breath, "If I see Cardin, I'll give him a reason to stay away from school."

"I really do feel sick, Yang." I say quietly but loud enough for her to hear through my door. It's not completely a lie. I feel sick about what Cardin will do if I go to school. If he's even at school.

Yang opens the door just a crack. "Ruby, you can't skip all of 9th grade!"

"You don't know that!" She doesn't know that!

"Yes, I do! Don't you remember when I tired?" Oh right, she does know. "I got out for three days before dad found out and he went on a rant for about three days!" She giggles a little. I giggle a little as well. That rant was kind of funny. "Listen, I'll cover for you with dad."

"Thanks, Yang. It means a lot." That's odd, there's usually a bu-

"Buuuuuut~ you have to tell Weiss soon. The longer you wait the harder it will be." There it is. She's right though. I'll need to tell her soon.

"Alright… I will…" I say quietly.

"Good, I love you." With that she closes the door and I hear her stomp downstairs. "Hey, Dad."

"Oh, hey, Yang! Where's Ruby? She's gonna be late." I hope Yang's acting skills have gotten better than when she was in 9th grade.

"Oh, she's not feeling well today. Like reeeaally not feeling well." I roll my eyes a little _. You nailed it, Yang._

"Really? I should go check up on her, the poor thing." I hate making everyone worry about me.

Still, maybe Cardin was right…

"No, I wouldn't if I were you! Who knows? She could have rabbis!" _Really, Yang_? I swear, sometimes she can be so dumb. "Plus, you're gonna be late for work if you don't leave now!" I look at my phone and see that Yang s right. Thank god for perfect timing.

"Oh you're right! Well, Rubes I know you can hear me, so I hope you feel better. Love you, honey!" I smile a bit to myself as I hear the door open and then close.

"I know you can hear me too, so if you don't want me to tell our friends about what's happening, bark once." I can only guess that Yang is smirking to herself right now. They'll find out eventually so what's the point of delaying the impossible. "Alright, well, I love you too, sis!" I hear the door open and close once more. With that, I curl into a ball and drift back to sleep.

* * *

 _Again, I hear the sound of a beautiful voice calling to me._ _I start to walk towards the sound of the voice. A cool breeze blows over the cliff top and ruffles my hair_ _and fur_ _._

 _As I draw closer_ _,_ _I'm blinded by a light. However, I_ _can sort of_ _make out the_ _mysterious, white_ _figure. It's a female and she kind of looks like-_

 _Woof! Woof! Woof!_

I groan a little as I roll onto my back. Damn it Zwei! Why didn't you go out this morning! I grumble and sit up. What time is it? I reach for my phone and see that it is just passed 12 and that I have two text messages. One from Yang and one from Sun. I unlock my phone and open the one from Yang first and read:

" _Hey sis, just checking in. Everyone says hi and hopes that you feel better. They also said not to worry that Weiss will find out because no one knows what the fight was_ _even_ _about. Oh and this will make you happy, Blake said she heard someone say that Weiss was looking around for a girl in a red hood! Guess I don't need to teach you my ways of seduction sis, congrats!_ "

I blush and quickly type back a quick thanks. _Was she really looking for me? Could she actually want to be my friend?_ I open Sun's text next and read:

" _How ya doing little pup? I know yesterday was rough for you. Luckily because of what you told Ozpin, I only have a week suspension!_ "

I smile a little. Guess it was a good thing I told Ozpin what happened. I type back, " _I'm just worried about what Cardin will do when he gets back, do you know how long he's suspend for?_ "

 _Arf! Arf! Arf!_

"Yes I hear you Zwei!" I yell down to him. Now I have to get out of bed to take him out.

My stomach growls and I rub it. Well, might as well get some food while I'm at it. I should try going out in the woods right behind my house, too. That usually helps calms me down.

I stand up and walk to my closet to get dressed. _Hmmm, what to wear today? I guess this will do._ I take out my Gryffindor shirt with a small, red cape attached to it and a pair of dark wash jeans. It's not my signature cape, but it will do. I take my nightshirt off, leaving me with just a bra on. I shiver as my bare skin is exposed to the cool air. I quickly put my shirt and pants on and admire it in the mirror. _Yes I like Harry Potter, it's an amazing book and movie series! …Wait who am I talking too?_

I quickly make my way downstairs, my cape blowing gently behind me as my tail gently sways from side to side. As soon as I get downstairs, I see Zwei come running right for me and my tail wags even faster.

"ZWEI! Who's a good boy, who's a good boy?" He sprints in small circles while barking a bit. "Yes you are, yes you are!" I lean down and scratch behind his ear. Ironically, we both have the same scratch spot. I grumble a little as I recall the time that Yang was scratching behind my ear while she took a video of me purring and my leg shaking. I'll get her back for that one of these days. "Stupid Yang," I giggle a little.

"Let's go out, Zwei!" I don't have to worry about a leash because I know he'll stay near me. I walk to the back door, slip on my shoes, and open the door. A nice breeze come through the door making my cape flap a bit as Zwei bolts out of the door to go do his business. I follow him out and sit on a chair on the back porch. I take a deep breath and smile to myself.

 _"You should have been in that car and died along with your mother, you fucking animal!"_

My smile turns into a frown as I close my eyes and try to think of anything else. I really need a distraction right now. My ears swivel to the side and I turn my head to see Zwei come trotting back to me.

"All done?"

 _Arf!_

I smile a little and stand up. It's hard not to smile at cute, little Zwei! "Come on, let's get you back in." I open the door enough to let Zwei in and close it behind him. I turn to face the tree line in my back yard recalling all the hours I used to spend running around and exploring these woods. I know this forest like the back of my hand.

 _"Don't come here anymore! You aren't welcome, bitch!"_

My eye brows furrow out of my frustration. _I'm so tired of hearing his words over and over in my head. I didn't do anything to him or anyone! Why do people hate me just because of my ears and tail?_

My chest starts to well up with frustration. I start to clench my jaw and fist as I feel my nails dig into my palm. My fur ever so slightly starts to stand up and my eyes are stinging from the tears that are about to come through but I refuse to shed a single one.

 _We all breathe the same air, bleed the same colored blood, and have the same heart beat! I'm a nice person and would never imagine saying such awful things to anyone, Faunus or not. So why are people so mean to me? They don't even know me! Why? Why!? WHY!?_

I don't even realize that I started running. I leap off the porch, easily clearing the steps and several more feet, and land with a thud. I hit the ground running as fast as my legs can go. The tree line is upon me as I burst through into the woods. Trees are moving past me in a blur. My ears are bent back, oblivious to any sounds other than the wind, and my tail and hair whip around behind me in the wind. My cape is also behind me flapping, catching on a few branches, but it doesn't slow me down.

Nothing can slow me down now. I just want to run away from it all.

I push my body to run faster, faster than I have ever ran before. I focus on the burning in my legs as they are screaming for me to stop, my lungs struggling to keep up with my body's large demand for oxygen, my feet slamming into the soft earth, my heart pounding in my chest- anything to distract me from that broken record on repeat in my head.

My jaw is clenched shut showing my bared teeth as I focus on the pain and fight through it. I'm running blindly though the woods with no destination in mind other than to get away, but subconsciously, I know where I want to go. My body always leads me to the same place every time I'm upset without fail.

I explode out of the other end of the forest with leaves trailing in my wake. There is nothing but grass that stretches along the edge of the cliff save the one, lone white rock sitting in solitude at the peak of the cliff. That is my destination.

I barely slow down, instead, I use the white rock to force me into a complete stop as I slam into it. It knocks the breath out of me a little as I lay halfway on top of it. Gasping for air, I can feel my body is on fire and my head is spinning. I simply lay there limp until I catch my breath, unfocused on the world around me.

When I finally catch my breath a little, I climb up and sit myself on top of the rock, overlooking the forest below. Even though I've been to this spot a hundred times, and even in my dream, this view always seems calm me. I love it here. Maybe it's because I'm a Faunus, maybe it's the way the air smells here, maybe it's the way it seems like the birds sing to me, or maybe it's because this was Mom's favorite spot.

 _I'd like to take Weiss here one day. I think she'll love it. The forest is so_ _beautiful_ _, just like her._

I lose myself in all of the sensations around me- the birds singing, the wind gently blowing in my hair, the smell of the grass, the smooth, cold stone beneath me- and zone out for a while. It's not until the sun starts to hang low in the sky that I realize how long I've been out here for. I don't want Yang to worry about me any more than she already is.

I hop off the rock and start to jog back towards the tree line, but not before I take one last look back. I smile to myself and imagine Mom sitting on rock taking in the view.

 _I wonder what she would say about all of this._

I shake my head to rid myself of the thought and turn towards the forest. At a slower pace, I make my way back home.

 **Hehehe, this chapter kinda eh for me to write but i'm excited for the upcoming ones! Until next time.**

 **BabyBlueHeroine: Phew! I really had fun writing the end of this chapter, so I hope you all enjoy reading it. As always, please drop off a comment and thank you all for following us! Fun fact, when I wrote "I hit the ground running", 'All Star' by Smash Mouth was playing at the same time…. Some BODY ONCE TOLD ME!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome to chapter 6 guys! I just have to say, thank you all for the kind reviews! it makes me so happy to know that you guys are enjoying this as much as I enjoy writing it!**

 **BabyBlueHeroine: Thank you all for showing so much interest in our story. We are doing our best to be timely with updates. We are just as excited to write this as you are about reading it! Super short chapter. It's just to set up the next one. The next one is gunna be gud, tho.**

"I don't care what you think as long as it's about me!~" I do a spin as I hold my imaginary microphone, my tail wagging and my ears flopping around a bit. "Now I don't care what you think as long as it's about me! The best of us can find happiness in misery!~" Singing and listening music usually help cheer me up. That, and the run I took yesterday helped me as well, although, not enough for me to go to school today.

"IN MISERY!~" I finish the song of and jump backwards onto my bed. I bounce a bit as I do. I've been singing for about an hour now and I'm a bit tired. Yang was mad that I didn't go today and dad got called into work early, so he doesn't know. Luckily, Zwei went out this morning so I don't have to leave my room.

I really did try to make an effort to go to school, but mentally, I'm still not up to it.

 _Vrrm vrrm._ I get up and shut my stereo off and look at my phone. Hmm, that's weird, Yang should be in class now as her lunch is over. I walk over to my nightstand, grab my phone, and sit on my bed. I unlock it and see a text from an unknown number. That's really weird, maybe someone accidentally texted me? I open the text and it reads:

" _Is this Ruby Rose?_ " Well it looks like they got the right number. Who could this be? Oh no. Could it be Cardin? How would he even get this number? Maybe it's not him, but still, who could it be?

" _Yes this is, who is this?_ " What do they want? How did they even get my number? My phone goes off again, and when I looked back, my eyes go wide and my tail starts to wag quickly.

" _This is Weiss. I tried to find you and ended up running into your sister. She said you were sick, but_ _said_ _I could text you and gave me your number._ " I can't decide if I want to kiss Yang or kill her! Weiss cared enough to try and find me!

" _Oh!_ _Hi there Weiss!_ "

" _Hello Ruby. Are you still feeling ill_?"

Before I get a chance to reply, my phone goes off again. A message from Yang. All it says is:

" _;)_ " That's it. I'm gonna kill her!

" _Yeah just a bit sadly. It was nice of you to check in :p_ " Shit, was the face too much? What if she thinks it was stupid? What if she thinks I'm stupid and never wants to talk to me again? What if the most beautiful girl in world stops talking to me because of a stupid face!

" _It was the least I could do,_ _since you went out of your way to help me, friend._ " SHE CALLED ME HER FRIEND! Error 404 brain has shut down! My tail starts wagging so quickly.

" _It was still very nice of you to check up on me!_ " It was so nice. I've changed my mind I'm gonna kiss Yang.

" _Yes, well, I have to get to class now. Talk later?_ " Oh my gosh, YES!

" _Of course_!" Well, my mood just sky rocketed!

I throw my phone on my bed, hop up, grab my imaginary microphone, and turn my stereo back on and the next song starts to plays.

"AM I MORE THAN YOU BARGAINED FOR YET?!~"

As soon as I hear Bumblebee pull into the garage, I start to run downstairs. Yang is just walking in the door as I get to her.

"YANG!" She jumps back a bit.

"God, Ruby, don't scare me like that!"

"What happened today?" She puts on her trade mark shit eating grin as she walks past me.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, little pup!" I groan and follow her into the kitchen.

"Yangggggg" I whine out. "What happened with Weiss?!" She taps her chin and then acts like it just popped into her head.

"Ooohh, you're talking about that."

"Yes, Yang, about the part where you gave her my phone number!" My tail wags a bit.

"Yeah, I just happened to bump into her as she was walking to lunch and I was heading back to class. I guess she heard me talking about you to Blake and asked if it was the same girl in the red hood. Me, being the amazing sister that I am, said that yes it was and that you must be Weiss. I also told her how you couldn't stop talking about how nice she was and how you had made a new friend! Your welcome, by the way." My face falls and my tail starts waging as I blush.

"I did not do that!" I totally didn't do that!

"Oh yes you did! Anyways, she seemed a bit taken back by that, but nonetheless, she asked where you were as she thought you had plans to meet up after school yesterday. So I told her you were sick and she seemed really sad but hid it well. You know how I can always tell though." She really can always tell. It's kind of annoying when I want to brood. "So, I said well here's her number. I'm sure she'd be happy to text you and ran off!" Yang smiles brightly as she's very proud of herself. My tail starts to wag again.

"Well, thankyouthankyouthankyou!" I start to jump up and down a bit. "We only talked for a bit but she said we'll talk more tonight so I can't wait!" Yang giggles a little.

"Calm down there, little wolf."

"I can't!" I don't think I physically can!

Before I can continue, however, my ears flick as I hear _vrrm vrrm_ from upstairs. "That's probably her, gotta go, bye!"

As I run past Yang, I mess up her hair from the wind generated from my speed. She calls out after me, "God, how can you run so fast all the time?!" She knows why I can move so fast. Being a Faunus makes me faster than humans, but being a wolf Faunus makes me even faster than other fellow Faunus!

I run upstairs as fast as I can and jump onto my bed, bouncing as I land. I grab my phone and if I wasn't laying on my back, my tail would be waging faster than a helicopter blade! I happily open the text from Weiss as it reads:

" _Hey, Ruby. Are you free to_ _text_ _?_ "

" _Yuppers_!" Ugh, again! Was that too stupid?

" _Okay, good. I'm glad. I was wondering, would you like to meet up tomorrow? I need to talk to you about something. In person."_ My heart starts to race as I read her text. Does she know about me? If so, how?

" _Sure_." Tomorrow is going to be interesting.

 **A bit of a happier chapter and a set up for next chapter! Hope you all enjoyed and I also want to say thanks, at the time of writing this we have 109 followers! Thank you all so much, i'm so glad you guys and gals are enjoying this!**

 **BabyBlueHeroine: we do not own Fall Out Boy (or any of their songs) or any of the characters of RWBY. I had to make sure this was in here somewhere lol.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys welcome to chapter 7! Again, thank you all for 100 followers and all the amazing reviews! To this person, you know who you are, you freak the fuck out on that bus! Oh also, I'd just like to say again, make sure you say thanks to BabyBlueHerione, she makes everything look good!" Haha, lets get to it!**

 **BabyBlueHeroine: GAH! I loved writing to this chapter! Please enjoy! Whiterose for LIFE!**

I came to school today, and thankfully because it's the beginning of the year, there isn't much work for me to make up! Today is turning out great so far. Cardin is suspended for about 2-3 weeks, so I don't have to worry about that for a while, and today in art class, we have to paint something from our dreams.

With each stroke of my brush the picture gets clearer and clearer. I use the tool in my hand to replicate the image in my head onto the canvas. Of course, my reoccurring dream as of late is what I decide to paint. The sun shines down on the sea of red and black, the blood spilt from the lifeless wolves, as I stand on the cliff's edge with my red cape flowing in the wind. I pay extra attention to the details of Crescent Rose because of how awesome the giant scythe is!

The teacher came by and said that it was one of the best works she had ever seen! I wanted to cry because that just made me feel so good about myself after these past few days.

My friends didn't say much about me hiding my ears and tail, but they did welcome me back with hugs all around, even one from Ren! It was nice to be around my friends again. Being home alone for the past two days was starting to become boring.

Weiss and I texted sooooo much last night! If it wasn't for her parents we probably would have talked all night. She says her parents are really strict and that she has to be in bed by 10, or else. I don't want to think about what "or else" is.

Weiss and I are supposed to meet at her car after class. I already let Yang know that we are gonna go to the mall or something. She kept trying to give me condoms! Does she even know her own anatomy or was she just trying to embarrass me? Either way, I'm nervous about what Weiss wants to talk about. She wouldn't say anything else about it while we were texting, so I have no clue what it's about. I just hope it isn't about my tail or ears- that would just ruin everything!

Well, back to my painting. After this, I just have Port left and then off to meet Weiss!

* * *

How long is this class going to take? I swear it's been ten minutes but I look at the clock and it's only been one! Ugh, I just hope my makeup looks okay. Just a little touch up. Like a little mascara, eye liner, and this weird clear glittery stuff to accent my eyes and some concealer. I never wear it, so all of my friends were surprised by it. Yang accused me of putting it on for Weiss but that isn't true! It's...I, um...okay yes, I put it on for Weiss, but she doesn't have to point it out! I grumble a little. Stupid Yang.

 _Riiinnnnggggggg_

"YES!" I hop up, then freeze realizing I yelled a little too loud. I blush in embarrassment as everyone stares at me. I quickly grab my things and start walking out of the class. I skip everyone, even Blake who tried to talk to me,as I rush to the parking lot. I'm too excited to even talk to anyone right now.

I smile as I see her standing by her car. I didn't really get the chance to fully take in what Weiss' car looks like. It's mostly white with pitch black accents. The car is absolutely pristine- not a speck of dirt on it. It's so sleek and slender, it looks like a futuristic race car. It sticks out like a huge sore thumb among the other old junkie cars around the high school parking lot. But, the car looks like it should be in a magazine or even in a calendar where girls in bikinis pose in front of nice cars. I wonder if I could ever get Weiss to- _Stop it Ruby! You've basically just met her!_

Looks like I'm not the only one who rushed out of class. She turns her head and smiles at me. That smile. It's like staring at the sunset on a warm summer day. I could stare at her beautiful smile all day. _You're staring Ruby, don't stare! Walk faster, not that fast! God_ _,_ _you must look like a complete_ _idiot_ _._ She's still smiling though, that's a good sign, as I give her a small wave and smile back at her. _There ya go, Rubes. Just be cool._ She waves back and I swear if my tail was out I'd start flying away! I have to make an effort to not make it twitch.

"Hey, Weiss!" I say happily as I finally get to her car. I stand as close as I can without it being weird. She looks at me closely and her breath hitches? Do I have something on my face?!

"R-Ruby" She clears her throat and looks away from me. I smile a bit remembering I have makeup on my face and probably not food. "Ruby, how- um, how was your day?" I smile and tuck a strand of hair behind my ear as she looks back at me. I blush a little and I notice a faint glow in her cheeks. She's trying hard to keep her composure.

"It was good! It's even better now!" I say happily.

"That's good to hear. Are you ready to go?" I nod my head quickly.

"Yes, I am! I'm excited to eat." I rub my stomach a bit as it growls. Weiss lightly laughs. I swear, if I die and that's the last thing I heard, it would be worth it.

"Well, not waste any more time then." She politely opens her car door for me.

"Oh, wow, thank you!" She nods a bit.

"Just make sure your shoes are clean. I don't need my parents yelling at me." I cringe a little at that. Why would someone's parents get mad at a little dirt in the car? I bend my knees to sit in the low passenger seat and make sure my shoes are clean bumping them together to knock off any loose debris before I pull my feet in and Weiss closes the door.

Woah. I look around the almost all black leather interior of the car. Pristine doesn't even come close to describe how clean it is. Taking in the perfection that is this car, I notice the emblem on the steering wheel. Its four circles over lapping each other. I know this one! It's an Audi! Oh, that might be why her parents would yell at her _._ There is also a car freshener in the shape of a snow flake, almost like her company's emblem… Oh, duh. It is her company's emblem. This car has to be expensive. I mean, look at all the buttons and dials it has!

I take my backpack off and very carefully place it in the back seat, but I make sure it's neat. I turn back towards the dash right as Weiss gets in and closes her door.

"Wow, Weiss! It's so pretty in here! What's the model of this car?" I see her smile as I keep inspecting the car.

"I'm glad you think so. Let's keep it that way, okay? It's an R8."She asks as she puts the key in the ignition and starts the car. The car roars to life and purrs as Weiss puts the car into drive, with a weird dial thingy, and we leave the parking lot.

"Will do!" I nod my head happily as she starts to drive out of the school. Of course, Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Diamond Company, has an Audi R8. Of course!

"Thank you, Ruby." I could listen to her say my name over and over. Maybe scream it while she's nak- _No, bad Ruby! What is with you? Stop it!_

"So, you didn't tell me about your day. How was it?" I look to her with a smile on my face.

"It was okay all things considered."

"That's good." I say cheerfully.

Sadly, an uncomfortable silence falls over us other than the sound of the engine as Weiss takes another turn. I assume we are getting closer to… "So, um, where are we going?"

"Oh, sorry." She looks a bit embarrassed, it's pretty cute. "I know this nice little diner that we can go eat. If that is alright?" Sounds pretty good!

"It sounds amazing, Weiss!" She gives a quick nod.

"Alright, I'm glad." Man this small talk stuff is kind of hard. Maybe it's because I'm a little nervous. After a couple of minutes of silence, I speak up again.

"So, in art class today we got to pai-"

"Wait, wait, wait, you're in art class?" She looks like I told her the sky is purple, still focused on the road.

"Yeah! Why, does it seem hard to believe?" I look at her and cock my head to the side a bit.

"No. I just didn't expect someone as hyper as you to be in art class!" She looks at me and then burst out laughing. I tilt my head even more to the side.

"What? What is it?" Is there actually something on my face this time?

"N-nothing. I am sorry, it's just, you look like a puppy when you tilt your head to the side." I feel the blood drain from my face a little. I was not expecting that at all. Becoming very nervous, I start stuttering trying to think of something to say. No coherent words coming out.

She holds her hand up. "It's okay Ruby, it was pretty cute." I don't think she meant to say that, judging by how quickly she blushed and looked straight ahead at the road. I look straight ahead as well, avoiding looking at her for the moment.

"S-so...um, yeah...in art c-class we had to paint something from our dreams and well, I've been having this really awesome dream about fighting wolves with a giant scythe and stuff atop this cliff so I painted that and the teacher, Ms. Peach, said it was so good that she is gonna hang it up outside of her classroom so everyone can see!"

"Wow, Ruby. That sounds amazing! I'd love to take a look at it sometime." Gah, she's so nice!

"You would?" I say happily.

"Yes, I would, you dolt! It means a lot to you, and as your friend, I think I should see it." SHE CALLED ME HER FRIEND AGAIN!

* * *

This diner is so nice! 50's style diner, and "it smells soooooo good! Almost as good as Weiss." _Damn it Ruby, calm yourself, she's sitting right across from you, what if you had said that out loud?_ I look to her and see that she's blushing hard. _Noooo, you said it out loud!_

"T-thank…um, thank you, Ruby" She clears her throat and looks like she's about to say something but the waiter comes up to take our orders.

"I have to use the bathroom!" I say in one breath and get up after the waiter leaves. I haven't held my ears down this long before and they're starting to become pretty sore.

"Oh, okay. I'll wait here." I nod to her and walk off into the bathroom.

I walk into the restroom and check under the stall doors to make sure no one is in here with me before I stand in front of the mirror. I slowly raise up my ears. I smile and start to wiggle them around a bit and rub them between my thumb and index finger. Ah, this feels good. I hear someone coming to the bathroom and I immediately flatten my ears and check in the mirror to make sure they seamlessly blend into my hair. I turn to the door expecting Weiss, but as it opens, a little girl and her mother come walking in. I smile to them as I make my way out and sit back across from Weiss.

"That was fast."

"What can I say? I'm a fast person!" I smile a little and she smiles as well. Her smile fades a little, however.

"Ruby, the reason I wanted you to come to lunch was to talk to you about…" Uh oh, here it comes. She knows I'm a Faunus! My hands start to tremble in my lap. "...what happened the other day with Cardin and that Faunus boy." Oh, so she may not know! I also note she didn't say anything negative about him.

"W-what do you mean? Why do you think it has s-something to do with me?"

"I'm not stupid, Ruby. A fight breaks out between the school bully and one of your friends, as you told me last night, and then you don't show up for school the next two days? What happened? And before you think about lyingagain, remember, friends don't lie to each other, Ruby Rose." She looks at me with determination to get the information out of me and a bit of concern?

I sigh. I know she's right but, I don't...I don't want to repeat what he said. I stay quiet and just look at the table. Weiss huffs and starts to stand up. "Fine. I guess I'll just take you home, _friend_." She says friend so bitterly it hurts.

I reach across the table and lightly place my fingers on her arm, "W-Weiss, wait...please… I'll- I'll tell you." I have to tell her, I knew it would happen eventually. She glances down at my hand on her arm and frowns. I look at my hand and notice how badly it's shaking. Quickly, I withdraw my hand into my lab. She looks at me and slowly sits back down and waits patiently. Now she's definitely looking at me with concern, her determination completely dissolved with it.

I want to tell her the full truth. How I am a Faunus and Cardin wants me dead because of it. But this isn't the place to tell her.

Plus, I'm scared to tell her.

"I d-don't know why, but he...he doesn't like me. So, h-he said t-that..." I look down as I feel tears well up in my eyes. I try hard to fight it. I don't want to cry in front of Weiss. "He said I should h-have died with my mother." I hear Weiss gasp as I can't stop the first tear falling. Or the second. Or the third. "T-then he threatened me t-to stay away f-from school, b-because h-he would-," I realize what I'm about to say and quickly shut my mouth. I shake my head and wipe away the stray tears on my face.

"Ruby, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you." Out of my peripheral, I see her hand come above the table and starts to reach out towards me. She hesitates, her hand out stretched in the air, and retracts it back underneath the table. I see her look down, probably in shame. "I understand if you don't want to talk to me anymore after what I just did. I'll drive you home and you'll never have to see me again, if that is what you wish." I giggle a little and look up at her.

"It's f-fine Weiss, I was gonna have to tell you about her eventually. Let's just have a good rest of the meal, okay? Besides, I know you were just concerned about me." I smile as she looks up at me and I throw in a wink just for good measures.

Her smile spreads from ear to ear as her face turns beat red. "Sure, Ruby."

 _So smooth, Ruby._

 **Boom there it is! Weiss and Ruby on a date not date thing! I can tell you that we're getting closer to Ruby telling Weiss! Muhahahaha *Cough cough* Well until next time!**

 **BabyBlueHeroine: YUS! I'm getting so excited for the reveal. Also, for you guys who don't know make up (if you even care) mascara is for eye lashes, eye liner… self-explanatory lol, the clear glitter stuff is eye lid primer, and concealer is for the face to make it even. This is my make-up line, can you tell? Lol. I also head cannon Weiss driving a R8 cuz she's Weiss fucking Schnee.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys welcome to chapter 8! There is an oc in here near the end and it's just because I promised my friend I would because i'm an amazing friend! We're getting close to something but what might it be muhahahaha!**

 **BabyBlueHeronine: This chapter is amazing. Give kudos to Words. He comes up with the best and cutest ideas.**

It's been about a week since Weiss and I went out. Not like _out_ out on a date or anything! Sadly. Well, Yang kept teasing me and asking how my date was but it wasn't a date! I haven't even told Weiss I'm gay yet, which, I plan on rectifying today!

So, after we finished our meal last week, she tried to pay, insisting that she pay because she invited me and telling me she could buy the restaurant a hundred times over easily. But I wouldn't have it! I made sure to have enough money to pay for both of us and then some. Yes, I did have to do Yang's chores for a week, but it was worth it. Her face when I gave the waiter my money would be worth doing Yang's chores for a year! She first looked taken back, like it was the strangest thing to have someone else pay for her. Then, she seemed genuinely happy. I really think up until that moment, she thought that I was just using her. I'll make sure to let her know, whenever I can, that I'm not her friend just for money. I feel bad that people use her for her money. She's so nice!

We've been talking almost non-stop for the past week! It's been amazing. We see and talk to each other whenever we can and school and text when we can't. The day after our totally 'not a date' date, I got to show her my painting outside of Ms. Peach's room. Her eyes got all wide and she gasped as she looked at it. She said it was one of the most beautiful paintings she has ever seen. That made me blush quite a lot and I almost had to leave because my tail kept twitching in my pants!

It's a beautiful Saturday, and I really have nothing to do. I decided this morning to take Zwei to the park. I texted Weiss to see if she wanted to come with me this afternoon and she immediately replied "yes". My tail was wagging all morning as I was getting Zwei and myself ready.

Currently sitting on a park bench waiting for Weiss, Zwei runs around a bit. I giggle as I see him stand on a rock that strangely resembles Pride Rock from Lion King. I giggle even more as an idea pops into my head. I hop off the bench and pick him up. I stand on the rock, lift him high in the air, and I start to sing the Lion King opening theme song, loudly.

"Uh, Ruby?"

I jump in surprise and my foot loses its grip on the smooth rock. I tumble off and onto my back, losing Zwei somewhere in the process. "Owww."

"Oh God, Ruby! Are you okay?" Ah, it's just Weiss. She sounds so sweet when she's concerned. Wish I didn't embarrass myself, though. I sit up and rub the back of my head as she runs over and helps me stand.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm OK! How are you?" She still looks me all over to make sure I'm not hurt. "Weiss, I promise a little fall won't kill me! Maybe like a car or something but not a fall from there." I giggle and she finally smiles.

"Well, I'm glad you're okay. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Nah, it's all good! Now, where did that little rascal run off to?" I look around a bit before I see him trotting towards me again. "Ah, there he is. Zwei come here boy! Come meet my good friend Weiss!"

With that he trots over and stands right in front of Weiss and barks happily. I hear her gasp and I look up at her, fearing that she might not like dogs, but when I look at her face, I grin. Her face has one of the biggest smiles I've ever seen. She looks so damn cute!

"Look at this adorable wittle puppy!~" I smile as she bends down and starts to pet him. "Who's a good boy, who's a good boy? You are that's who!" He rolls onto his back and she starts to rub his stomach as he yips happily. Hmm, I wonder how well she'd rub m- _Goddamn it, Ruby! What is with you?! You're the reason people think Faunus go into heat!_

"He is really cute isn't he?"

"Yes, he is! Oh, yes, he is!~" She says in a babyish voice that makes me laugh. Weiss finishes rubbing his stomach and he rolls back onto his feet.

"Well looks like you found a new friend, Zwei!" He barks happily as his stubby little tail wags.

"He most certainly has!" Weiss turns to me and our eyes lock. We both smile a little. I didn't realize how close we were standing to one another. She looks so pretty in the afternoon sun. I blush as we just continue to stare. I feel like I could just lean in and ki-

 _ARF ARF!_

 _Goddamn it, Zwei!_ I blush and back away from Weiss as she does the same.

"S-so, um… shall we start walking?" I ask her and rub the back of my head out of embarrassment.

"I d-don't really know anywhere around here, but sure."

"Don't worry, Weiss!" I step back up on the rock and put my hand over my eyes like I'm scanning the area. "I know these land around here!" She giggles at my best pirate accent and I smile at her as I hop off the rock. The park has a simple track that runs along the edge of a large pond. There are some swing and slides set off from the track, but I'm sure Weiss isn't interested in any of that. We start to walk the track with no end in mind, just enjoying each other's company.

* * *

After walking for a while and talking about our week, I figure it's about time I tell her.

"Hey, um… Weiss? I have a question for you," I say a bit quietly and I start to twiddle my thumbs. I see out of the corner of her eye she looks at me concerned.

"Go ahead, Ruby." Here we go.

"Umm, w-what do...what do you think about…" I take a deep breathe. "How do you feel about...about gay people?" I say awkwardly and immediately look away from her.

"Oh, well. You can't chose who you love." She looks right at me as she says that and then she looks back towards the trail. "So, I don't feel any hate or anything towards them, if that is what you're trying to ask." That's exactly why I was asking. I nod to her before I take a deep breathe.

"Well, what would you say if... I told you I was gay?" I say a bit quietly and I look away from her, causing me to not to notice she stopped walking. I take a couple of steps before I stop and look back at her to see she's staring at me with her mouth agape.

I start to shake. I know what's coming. Looking down at the ground with shame, I start to back away from her. People feel uncomfortable being around gay people, especially people of the same sex. She doesn't mind gay people but she doesn't want to be around me. She's going to reject me, I know it. I feel my eyes start to well up with tears.

"I- I understand if y-you don't want to hang out w-with m-"

"NO!" I jerk my head back up to look at her, startled by her sudden outburst. She takes a few steps towards me with her hands clasped together at her chest. "I'm sorry. I mean, I am just surprised is all."

Tears are streaming down my face as I feel my whole body shaking even more. I break out in sobs, "I d-don't mean to be this w-way and I don't mean to make you un-uncomfortable. I-I can't help that I am l-like this and I p-probably should have told you s-sooner." I look down at my shaking hands, "I'll-I'll leave you alone and-and you won't have to s-see me aga-"

Weiss cuts me off with a tight hug, her arms around my neck. She whispers in my ear, "Stop saying that, you dolt... I don't want you to leave. Its ok, Ruby." She squeezes me tighter to emphasize what she says. My body is shaking against hers. I wrap my arms around her slim mid-section to steady myself and control my sobs. I bury my face in her shoulder as I cry. She strokes my back gently trying to calm me down, telling me it's ok.

After a few minutes of her calming me down, I pull back from the hug wiping the tears from my face. "Thank you, Weiss." She smiles sincerely at me and takes a small step back.

"Of course, Ruby. You're really the first true friend that I have ever had. Everyone else who claimed to be my friend just wanted me for my money or get their hands on the secrets of my family's company." I see her look down a bit while she fumbles wither her hands. "It's clear to me that you actually want to be my friend. I should be the one thanking you." She looks back up and smiles at me. Gah, she is so beautiful when she smiles!

"No need, Weiss. Just being my friend is more than enough." I wipe my face again as I hear Zwei barking some more. I giggle a little. "Seems like someone isn't enjoying our moment." Weiss giggles too, that cute, little giggle.

"Doesn't change the fact that he's the cutest wittle thing ever!~" I laugh as he chases his tail a bit and yips.

Weiss and I start to walk down the trail again and my hand accidentally brushes against hers and I blush hard. I don't know if she noticed but I think she did because she steps a bit away and holds the hand I brushed up against.

* * *

After walking for a couple of hours and sitting at benches and even getting ice cream at the park shack, we start to head back towards her car. It's starting to get dark out. Wow, I didn't even notice how long we were out. Guess time really does fly when you're having fun!

As we're holding a light conversation, I notice Zwei stop. His hair stands up on the back of his neck and his ears folded back. He growls and looks towards the tree line, and that's when I know something's wrong. I put my hand out in front of Weiss to stop her.

"Ruby, what ar-"

"Weiss, shh. Something's wrong. Look." I gesture towards Zwei and she looks at him. I start to raise my ears up to hear better, but quickly realize I can't. This would be a fucking great time to use my ears, something is not right. I try to use my night vision to see into the woods but it's so thick, it's hard to see anything.

"What is it?" _I wish I knew, Weiss. Whatever it is, I'll protect you no matter what._

"I don't know, just stay behind me." I take my outstretched hand and guide her behind me while I step in front of her. The bushes start to rustle and we both look directly at them. I blush hard as I feel her hand take mine and squeeze it a bit. I squeeze back to let her know that no matter what I'm here. If I have to reveal that I'm a Faunus to save her, then so be it.

"Ruby, what if it's a mugger? What if whatever it is, knows who I am?" She's right, it could very well be a mugger.

"Then we run, bu-" Before I get a chance to finish, something jumps through the bushes at us with a growl. My reflexes kick in as I turn and tackle Weiss to the ground. I throw myself over her to protect her. As I hear laughter,I immediately turn to look at the culprit. A young deer Faunus boy, not even 13, stands there laughing. Relief washes over me, but anger is replaced with it. I stand up and offer my hand to Weiss. She glares at the boy before she takes my hand, and I lift her up. As she stands, neither of us pull our hands away. Her hand feels so… calming. My anger at the boy fades quickly. I realize the fur on my body was standing up because I feel it going down. It's almost completely dark, so, hopefully, Weiss didn't notice.

"You know kid, it's not nice to scare people like that!" I can see Weiss glaring holes into his skull. He chose the wrong pair of people to scare.

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to mess with your date." He kicks the ground. Looking at each other, Weiss and I blush.

"I-it wasn't a date, kid. We were just h-hanging out!" I say with a bit of a whine. He looks at our joined hands. Before he can say anything else, I add, "Maybe you should run along. It's getting dark out and your parents must be worried." His eyes go wide.

"MOM"S GONNA KILL ME!" He takes off running and Weiss and I both laugh. Weiss and I start walking again, with Zwei taking the lead. I never let go of Weiss hand and she makes no move to remove hers except to readjust it slightly. I smile inside and engrave the feeling of her hand on mine in memory. My tail is twitching from the pure joy pulsing through my body. It'd be going at a hundred miles an hour if it was out of my pants!

"Sooooo, I have another question," I ask. She laughs a bit.

"What is this an interrogation? I'm sorry officer, I'll tell you whatever you want!"

I giggle hard and do my best impersonation of an interrogator that I've seen on TV, "Just tell me what I want to know and there will be no trouble!"

"Okay, okay! Just ask officer!" She throws up her other hand that isn't holding mine.

I giggle more and then ask, "So u-um, how… I'm sure you get this a lot, but… how do you feel about Faunus?" I start to fidget as I notice her become quiet.

"I knew this question was coming..." Crap.

"Weiss I'm so-"

"No, no. You misunderstood. I knew this was coming because you have Faunus friends." Oh.

"Y-yea..."

"Well, despite what the media says, _I_ actually like the Faunus. I think their culture is beautiful. Just because they're different doesn't mean they aren't equal." She...she doesn't dislike my kind! God, I'm gonna tell her! She won't hate me! "However, not everyone in my family approves of how I think. Mainly, my father. That's why I don't say how I feel about them to the public. It would cause conflict in my family and possibly issues with the company." I cringe a bit at this. So her family doesn't like my kind. Maybe together Weiss and I can change their minds!

"Thank you Weiss for telling me the truth." I stop walking and turn towards her. I'm gonna do it.

"Of course, Ruby."

"There's something I need to tell you Weiss..." I drop her hand. This is it, "I-I...I'm a-"

 _Come at me and you'll see, I'm more than meets the eye!~_ I jump as my phone starts to go off.

"I'm so sorry, Weiss! This is Yang, I have to take it."

She nods and I smile at her. Unfortunately, I drop Weiss' hand to pull out my phone. My hand feels colder from the lack of touch. I answer the phone, "Hey, Yang."

" _Hey Rubes, where you at? Dad's getting worried._ " I hear her chewing her food and then laugh at something. I roll my eyes. She's probably with that boy she's been talking to, Cameron. He's nice and all, however, I don't need to hear the flirting. Ew.

"I'm with Weiss. Alone. At the park." I say a bit forcefully.

" _Oh, are you?_ _You're_ _soooo romantic, Ruby!_ " I blush a little, hoping Weiss didn't hear that. She does look really pretty in the now apparent moon light and it is nice out tonight.

"Yangggg, be quiet!" I hear her laugh again.

" _Alright, alright, but you gotta wrap it up, Casanova. Dad wants you home._ " I whine into the phone. " _No buts! He's worried. You've been gone almost all_ _afternoon and it's now dark out_ _._ " She's right, guess I'll have to tell Weiss some other time.

"Okayyyyyyy! Bye, Yang. Tell Poke I said hi." That's what everyone calls Cameron, though it still puzzles me why.

" _Will do! Bye, sis_." The line goes dead and I turn back to Weiss.

The way Weiss is standing there looking at me takes my breath away. Her face is illuminated by the moon light making her skin appear as if it is glowing, softening the features on her face. Her white hair, shining even whiter than normal almost blue, is gently being carried by the calm breeze. The blue in her eyes now look like a light grey, her right eye accented beautifully by her scar. She almost looks like a spirit by the way all of her white features and clothing are even more of a ghostly white.

It's like nothing else in this world matters and the moonlight is the spot light on her.

"… Ruby?" I realize I'm staring, again, and quite possibly drooling. _Shit! Get it together, Ruby._ I shake my head.

"S-sorry. I- uh… I have to get going. My dad is worried and wants me home."

"Oh. Well, it just so happens, I have to be going as well. I'm expected for dinner."

"Oh, okay. Well, I had a lot of fun, Weiss," I say genuinely and smile at her and she smiles back.

"I had a really fun time too, Ruby. Thank you." I wave goodbye and turn to walk home. Before I even make it a few steps, she calls to me, "Wait! Are you going to walk home?" I turn back to her with a bit of a blush.

"Um… y-yeah? I don't live too far from here and I can't drive." Zwei walks up to me and sits at my feet. Weiss frowns at me and walks up to me.

"Ruby Rose are you insane? Walking home alone at night in the cold? Who knows what could happen to you, dunce?" She stands in front of me and crosses her arms with a scowl on her face.

"I can take c-care of myself, Weiss. I walk home almost all the time from here or the library." She flicks my head and I yelp a bit as I rub it. "Heyyyy! What was that for?" I grumble a little.

"You are not walking home. You could get mugged…or worse. I'm driving you and Zwei home."

"Weiss, you really don't have to." She really doesn't. I can run faster than humans and most Faunus and with my night vision and hearing, no one could sneak up on me.

"It doesn't matter. I am taking you home."

"But, what about Zwei? He might dirty your car up." She seems to realize this and pauses for a second. I think she's about to let me walk away.

"It's no matter. Just keep him in your lap. Now come on, I can't be late!" With that she turns around and walks towards her car. I guess she's not going to let me walk home.

"Well looks like we're getting driven home, Zwei. You be good, you hear?" I look down and point to him and he yips. "Good boy." I smile and pick him up. I walk to Weiss' car and I get in. I make sure Zwei is on my lap and I buckle myself. I look at Weiss as she puts the car in drive. "Thank you, Weiss. It means a lot." It really does.

"Don't mention it. I can't have my dolt getting hurt."

Her dolt?

 **There we are! Chapter 8, and it's a long one! Hope you all enjoyed and stay awesome! Oh also, there was some foreshadowing in this for a major event hehehe, I won't tell you what it is however!**

 **BabyBlueHeroine: . ***Just remember, the characters are slightly OOC, so we decided to have Weiss like Faunus and skip the 'angsty Faunus hate and make her change her mind' stuff.*** Im gonna explode from the cuteness. I can't handle this. Telling someone of the same sex that youre gay is super scary. I used a similar scenario that happened to me in the story. Of course, the girl was a friend since grade school, not someone I wanted to bang lol. Leave a comment!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome to chapter 9! This is another set up chapter, and i'm so excited for next chapter.**

 **BabyBlueHeroine: Sorry to take so long for the update. I has final exams and had to work on my senior project, a robot, for 12 hours straight. So my bad. But now I'm on break so let's get back to it!**

I can barely keep still as we drive to school. It's Tuesday now, and yesterday, I got Weiss to agree to come meet the rest of our friends!

"Calm down Rubes, you look like you drank 20 red bulls." My ears swivel to my left and I turn to face Yang.

"You know I fidget when I'm nervous and really excited!"

"Well which one are you?"

"Both. I'm both right now." I really am, I'm so scared she won't like them or someone will be rude to her or Nora wi-

"Ruby, you're fidgeting again!"

"Ugh! I'm sorry, Yang. I'm just nervous." I look out the window as we get closer and closer to the school.

"That's understandable Rubes, but don't worry. Everyone knows how you feel about her so they won't do anything to make it awkward." Wait everyone knows?

"Grr. Is it that obvious?" My ears flatten as I pout.

"Well, yeah. You never stop talking about her!" Yang clears her throat and starts to imitate me. "Oh, Weiss is just the best! She's so pretty and smart and funny! Oh and she plays piano so her fingers must be excellent tehehe" I blush and turn to Yang with an angry face that I'm told just makes me look like an angry puppy.

"YANG!"

* * *

We've finally arrived in the school parking lot and Yang leaves to go hang with the crew. I am left behind to wait for Weiss by myself. As Yang put it, she had already met the "Ice Queen". I growled a bit when she called her that. Weiss isn't as cold as people say she is. This is why I want them to meet her so they can see she isn't mean like everyone seems to think she is. Weiss is so nice and kind and sweet! Maybe Yang is right, maybe I do talk about Weiss a lot. But how can I not? She's so wonderful!

Before I can continue my train of thought, however, I hear Weiss' car coming around the block. My ears snap down quick and I twitch my tail to double check it's still in my pants. I turn just in time to see her turn into the school lot and drive towards me. I smile to her and wave, and I can see her smile which makes me smile even more! Gah!

She pulls in right next to Yang's car as I start to walk towards her. Weiss opens her door and I walk around to greet her.

"Heya, Weiss!" I say happily and she turns to me and gives a smile. We are basically two smiling idiots at this point.

"Hello, Ruby." She does a slight bow before reaching in and grabbing her book-bag.

"How has your morning been?" She pulls her bag out and shuts her door.

"It has been well. However, I am a bit nervous about meeting everyone to be honest." _You and me both Weiss._ I flash her a reassuring smile as we start to walk towards the front of the building.

"Don't worry, Weiss! Everyone is really nice, and you have already met Blake and Yang!"

"Yes, I suppose you are correct. It's just...as you know, you're my only friend and I am not the best at making friends."

"Well we're about to change that, Weiss!" _A lot of things are going to change for you today, if I can work up the courage to tell you._ I see her smile a little at my words of confidence and as we get closer to the front of the school, I see all our friends. I wave to them and they wave back, but as we get closer, I can feel Weiss get just a bit closer to me and all my friends stiffen just a bit as they look just as nervous to meet Weiss.

"Hey, guys!"

"Hey pu- I mean um...h-hey, Ruby?" I hear Sun say as he rubs the back of his neck. I shoot a worried glance towards Weiss but I don't think she heard. I continue to hear various "hey's" and "hi's" from everyone. The tension in the air right now could be cut with a knife. I gesture towards Weiss.

"Everyone, this is Wei-" I get interrupted by none other than Nora practically leaping out of the group towards Weiss... Fuck.

"Weiss Schnee! I absolutely love your dress!" Nora jumps over right in front of Weiss, with almost absolutely no concept of personal space at all. Nora being the shortest person of the group makes up for it with all of the energy she has. I swear, she could power a small city by how much she is constantly going. Her red hair compliments well with her white top and pink skirt accented with a thick black belt around her waist. She looks like she's going to explode with excitement as she looks up at Weiss. I see Weiss flinch and look very uncomfortable. Before she can say anything, thankfully, Ren steps in.

"Nora, personal space." He puts his hand on Nora's shoulder and she blushs a bit. She steps away from Weiss. Thank God for Lie Ren. I don't know how he does it, but he is _together_ together with Nora, as she always puts it, but he is the complete opposite of Nora. He's tall with dark hair and wears a rich green shirt with a pair of loose white pants. Oddly enough, Ren has a pink streak of hair among his black hair. No one asks why he has it, we all just assumed it has something to do with Nora. His reserved, stoic nature counter acts Nora's loud, overwhelming personality.

"Right. Sorry, Weiss. I just really really _really_ like your dress!" Nora bobs up and down on the balls of her feet.

"Um…t-thank you, Nora. It's a pleasure to meet you." Weiss does a polite bow and I definitely, on accident, get a look at her cleavage. I blush hard and immediately look away. Sadly, I look right at Sun who's smirking and he has to cover his face because about to burst out laughing at me.

"I'm Ren" I look over just as Ren gives a short bow. Nora jumps excitedly.

"Me and Renny are _together_ together!" She gives him a kiss on the cheek and a resounding "awwww" comes from the rest of the group. I see Weiss smile a bit and then turns to Jaune as he walks up and extends his hand.

"I'm Jaune Arc, and this is…" He uses his other hand to gesture to Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha Nikos" She says proudly. Weiss shakes Jaune's hand and then Pyrrha's. Pyrrha Nikos is the tallest girl of the group and the second red head. She wears her signature gold shirt with her red jeans complimenting her golden, tone skin. She wears flats now because, with her high heels, she's taller than Jaune. He gets a little upset about it. It kinda funny how he pouts about it.

Weiss looks past towards Yang and Blake, "Hello again, Yang. Blake." She nods her head towards them. Yang grins back at Weiss.

"Hello, Ice Que-" I shoot a look towards Yang that makes her stop mid-sentence. I hate that Yang calls her that and Yang can tell by the look on my face. "I-I mean, hey, Weiss!" She chuckles nervously as Blake gives a smile and subtle wave to Weiss.

Before Weiss can question the nickname, I see Sun walk up to me from the corner of my eye and he pulls me into a one sided head lock I start to flail a bit.

"Gah! Sun let me go!" I see Weiss turn and chuckle a bit.

"Always getting into trouble, I see." Weiss smirks as she says this, and then she looks up at Sun. "I take it this is Sun?"

"Sun Wukong! Pleasure meeting you, Weiss. We've heard oh so much about you from Ruby." I blush hard and I see Weiss blush just a bit as well. I hear everyone start to snicker and I groan. I then notice Sun's tail raise up and wave a bit at Weiss. He's tempting her to say something. Geez Sun, sometimes you're too protective! I steal a glance at Yang and Blake as they watch closely. I see Weiss eyeing up the tail before she smiles at Sun.

"I'm glad that Ruby makes friends with everyone she can! I also want to thank you for standing up to Cardin Winchester. I'm glad that Ruby has all of you as friends." I smile brightly and Sun releases me.

"I'm glad she's your friend too, Weiss. I have a feel we'll get along gre-"

 _Bringgggg_

Oh no. Everyone looks to the building with me. That was the "class starts in two minutes" bell. We all glance at each other before we start running into the building. However, I catch up to Weiss and grab her hand to stop her for a second. She looks back at me in shock. As she's about to scold me for possibly making her late, I whisper, "I need to tell you something Weiss... Meet me behind the school after school!" With that I take off running for Math. This is it, I'm gonna tell her.

 **Boom! That's it for chapter 9! Next chapter is one that's been a long time coming hehe. Hope you all enjoyed!**

 **BabyBlueHeroine: A short chapter just to set up for the next one. Hopefully it will be out very soon. I love Weiss' dialog. So prim and proper.**


	10. Chapter 10

**All I got to say is grab the tissues. Take that as you will.**

 **BabyBlueHeroine: ***Trigger warning and suggestive content. Read at your own risk*****

Today is the day! It's the day I'm gonna tell Weiss. Hopefully, she won't be too mad at me for hiding it. I hope she'll understand.

God this day has been dragging on! Seconds seem like minutes, minutes seem like hours, hours seem like days, days seem like weeks, weeks seem like...wait... Point is, it's taking a long fucking time for this class to end! My leg won't stop shaking, like it has a mind of its own. I've gotten a few looks from the people around me. Even at one point, Professor Port "ahemed" at me. That was embarrassing.

I look up at the clock for the umpteenth time and I smile brightly as we only have about a minute left. I quickly start to pack my things into my bag. I would worry about telling Yang to wait for me or something, but she has to go to work early. She's a waitress at an Italian restaurant, and someone got sick and called out, so she has to cover their shift. When this happens, I normally just walk home. It's not a long walk, about 25 minutes, but this works out perfectly because I get to talk to Weiss uninterrupted after school. I finish packing up right as the bell rings, and I'm up and walking out the door. Before I get three steps out of Port's class, I hear Sun call to me.

"Damn pup, slow down! You might break the sound barrier going that fast! Let me guess, going to see Weiss?" I turn at him and pout as I see him smirk.

"What? No I'm not!" My answer comes out way too fast and my voice is a pitch too high. A clear indication that I'm lying, anyone can tell.

"Ruby, you're great at a lot of things, lying is not one of them." See what I mean? He walks up next to me and we start to walk to the entrance. "I'm surprised she doesn't know you're a Faunus already!" He chuckles a little.

"That's actually why I'm going to see her… I'm gonna tell her," I look up at him and he gives me a quick, weary look.

"You think she'll still talk to you?" I look down a bit.

"I actually don't know. I'm not so worried that it's aboutme being a Faunus. I think it would be more about how long I've been keeping it from her." I feel him put his hand on my shoulder.

"Well, from what I saw earlier, it seems she likes the Faunus. So I wish you the best Rubes! Well, I gotta go. Blake is meeting me at the car and she promised some alone time," He wiggles his eye brows at me and smirks.

"Ewww, Sun!" I playfully slap him. "I didn't need to know that, you perv!" We both giggle a little as we reach the entrance.

"See ya, pup!" He waves as he practically runs to his car. I chuckle a little as I hear my stomach growl. Well, I guess I could go grab a snack before I talk to Weiss. It wouldn't be a good idea to do this on an empty stomach. They had nasty ham and cheese sandwiches today, so I didn't get a good lunch.

I grab my headphones and put them on. I grab my phone and click play from where I left off, and I start to dance a bit as I walk back into the school.

 _"Depression is a little bit like happy hour, its always gotta be happening somewhere on any given night!~`"_

* * *

I walk out of the school, leaving my backpack in my locker, as I eat my bag of chips and look at the parking lot. Empty, except for a few random cars, Weiss' car, and a car that looks a bit familiar but I can't remember whose it is. Oh well. I start to walk towards the back of the school. A new song starts and I start to bob my head to it.

 _"Its gonna get better, its gonna work out, give it a minuet its gonna turn around~"_

I turn the corner and walk near the back of the school. It's a weird area because to my left there's the school and to my right is a forest. So there is nothing around in this area of the school except for like the trash. I walk past a green door and that marks the halfway point to the back of the school. I wonder if Weiss is there alr-

"HEY!" I get yanked around harshly and my head phones fall out and I drop my bag of chips. Damn it, those were expensive for a bag of chips!

"Hey! Watch what...you're...doing..." I slowly look at the person, and my breathing stops and my stomach drops. Please no, let this be a dream. I see Cardin and his three friends standing there smirking devilishly and cracking there knuckles. My hearts starts to slam in my chest as my fight or flight starts to kick in. I take a step back to get away but his friends quickly surround me.

That car in the lot, I shouldn't have been so stupid! That's Cardin's car, but I thought he was still suspended!

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Seems like a bitch is running off to try to hump an heiress." He smirks and I growl at him, my ears and fur raising up. My eyes are completely fixed on Cardin. "Ah, so that's where you hid them," He spits on the ground.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were still suspended," I snap at him. I sense movement from behind me. Before I can react, two of his friends grab my arms and hold me. I start thrashing and screaming but the third one puts duct tape on my mouth. Not good, not good at all. Why did I have to be so stupid! I try kicking as best I can and trying to get away, but they grip my arms tighter and twisting them very painfully, but I don't stop. I see Cardin get closer, and before I know it, I see his fist come flying at me. He hits me right in my stomach and a grunt leaves my mouth along with all the air in my body. It feels like getting hit with a sledge hammer as my stomach starts to twist in knots. I hunch over as I try to curl up on myself from the pain.

"Stop squirming or I might do something a little more fitting for a dog like you," he grabs his junk suggestively. I whimper and start to cry. Please, someone help me, please. "Aw, don't cry! I just wanted to repay you for getting me suspended. To answer your question, bitch,my fellow comrades here heard that you needed to tell princess something after school. Being the kind friends that they are, they texted me about it and, well, here we are." With that, he slams his fist against my nose and I feel and hear it break. I scream out in pain being cut short by the duct tape over my mouth. I hang my head as the blood spills over the tape and drips off my chin. I can't feel anything besides the pain in my stomach and nose. My hearing is drown out by my heart beat racing and my sight blurred from the tears.

 _Why? I never did anything to him. Just please let this be a nightmare. Let it be over already._

He punches my stomach again and again. He's yelling at me but I can't even focus on anything else but the are streaming down my face as every punch hurts so badly. Each punch just brings more pain than the head hangs down lower as I try to withdraw myself so he can't punch my stomach. Then the punching stops as I hang limp in the arms of my captors. Please, please let it be over.

A new kind of pain cuts through my body as I realize this torture isn't over. He grabs me by my wolf ears and jerksmy head up violently. I scream in pain into the duct skin where my ears meet my head I can feel rip and the blood trickle through my hair.

Please stop… But I know he won't. I'll probably die here. They'll probably kill me on "accident". Weiss will never know how I feel. Yang will be alone, and Dad will slip into another depression. My friends will have to come to school the next day and learn that my broken and bruised body was found behind the school. I'll be remembered as the Faunus who was killed at school. More tears stream down my face mixing in with the blood as I think of every horrendous possibly of my death.

"Haha! Look at this dumb cunt, Cardin! I didn't know a girl could cry this much. I know that girl from my old high school almost cried this much when she realized there was no escape from my cock. Maybe this one will like it too." I feel my breakfast start to come up. My blood runs cold as the words repeat over and over in my head. I start sobbing and hyperventilating. I can't breathe.

"Nah, a thing like this doesn't deserve our dicks. Throw her to the ground." Is...is it over? ...please.

Cardin punches me hard one last time in the stomachbefore his friends shove me to the ground. I feel my lip bust on a stray rock and my already broken nose and forehead grinds against the concrete. I scream out againas I feel my lip being torn open more by the duct tape. I open my eyes to see my bag of chips and my phone on the ground, shattered.

"Pull her tail out. I want to see if they're as sensitive as people say." Nononono, not my tail! I start to silently cry as they reach into my pants and rip my tail out. I groan in pain as I feel it getting ripped out hard enough to jerk me off the ground. "See if you like this cunt!" Right as I hear him say that, I feel a cleated shoe dig into my tail andgrind it painfully against the concrete. A shot of pain flies through my tail, up my spine, and explodes at the base of my skull. A scream forcefully tears it way out of my throat so loud, it feels like my vocal chords will rip. Ibarely notice them take a step back from me.

"We should go, Cardin. Someone could have heard that," I here one of his friends say.

"No one is here, Sky. That's why we cho-" My earspainfully flick just a bit as I hear the clacking of heels, guess they did too. Cardin bends over right into my face and slaps me a few times on the side of the face.

"See ya around, dog," With that he stands back up andkicks me right in my chest and I groan in pain even moreand curl up into a tight ball. I hear the sounds of sneakers on concrete fade as the click of heels soundcloser. Weiss. She probably thinks I forgot about her and now she's going to see me like this.

"Ugh! That insufferable dolt!" I can almost make out her voice. The heels are getting closer, just around the corner. "She probably got lost or ran off to try to inhale more cooki-" The heels turn the corner and come to an abrupt stop.

"RUBY!" I hear her scream. The clacking gets faster as if someone is running. It is Weiss. I recognize her heels even in my dazed state… Oh no. The realization hits me like a car- my ears and especially my tail are showing. I don't want her to find out like this. I try my hardest as I hear the heels getting closer to hide my tail but it's no use. I can barely move my arms as the most I can do is prop myself up on one arm. I try to at least lay my ears down flat but I am quickly reminded that the skin is torn as they protest from the movement. I hear Weiss come right up to me and gasp. I turn my head slowly and lookup at her through my tears. She looks like she's about to cry. She covers her mouth in horror. She then kneels down and gently pulls the tape off my mouth. "Ruby what- what happened?! Who did this? And why- why do you have a tail and wolf ears?" I start to cry even more.

"I'm s-sorry, W-weiss. I d-d-didn't want you t-to find out this way." She closes her eyes and shakes her head and looks back at me.

"Never mind that Ruby, we need to get you to a hospital!"

"N-no, we can't." Please, I just want this day to rewind. Or at least go home.

"Ruby! Look at yourself. We have to go, now!" Shedelicately grabs my arm and starts to slowly help me stand and I groan a bit in pain when my stomach objects my standing. "S-sorry"

"We can't go... I don't have any insurance." Weiss scoffs.

"Ruby, that's ridiculous! I'll pay for any of your medical expenses."

"NO! I won't take your f-fucking money!" She looks a little surprised at my langue. "Just t-take me home." I say a little above a whisper. She seems to hesitate. "Please... Yang will help me" She sighs.

"Fine, but if it's too bad, I'm taking you to the hospital. No arguments." I nod my head a bit and wrap my arm around her shoulder as she helps me hobble to her car. "Who did this?"

"Cardin…" I swear I hear her cuss him out, in a very unladylike way.

"When we get to your house, I'm calling the police."

"What good that will do? His father will just pay off thejudge and he'll just beat me up worse." She grinds her teeth in anger as she knows I'm right.

"Fine. Then I'll just have to handle this mys-"

"No you can't!" I cut her off. She turns and looks at me with her brows furrowed. "Please don't. He will just come back after me, again and again. He will beat me up worse next time." I look at her, begging her to not doing anything.

"Fine… Let's just get you home and cleaned up." As much as I don't want to get beat up again, I can't let Weiss get hurt by Cardin because of me… I'll never forgive myself.

As we approach her car, I start to get worried. I don't want to bloody up her car and get her in trouble. "Weiss...I can't. I'll get bloo-"

"Ruby Rose, I swear if you finish that sentence." I shut my mouth and she opens the door for me and gently places me in. I groan just a bit in pain from sitting. She closes the door and swiftly goes to the driver's door and gets in. She starts the car and we start to drive off in a hurry. "You should call Yang or Sun."

"Wish I could... They broke my phone." Her grip tightens around the steering wheel, turning her knuckles white, as we pull out of the school.

* * *

The rest of the drive was one covered in a very awkward silence. Most of the time was spent me trying to very delicately get blood off my face with the hem of my shirt.I could feel her glance at my ears every now and then.I'm in too much pain to turn and look back at her. I can feel my heart beat throb in the parts of my body that are hurt. She'll probably never talk to me again, though, after she gets me home.

I feel a sense of relief as we pull into my drive way. I'm safe here, no one can hurt me. As she turns off the engine, I move to open the door.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" She says a bit angrily. I look back at her shyly.

"G-getting out?" She huffs a bit.

"Did it ever occur to you that you could hurt yourself more doing that?" I look down a bit. "No, you didn't. Don't move." She opens her door and steps out. She walks around and opens my door and offers her hand. "I'm going to help you whether you like it or not!" I smile a little. Maybe she doesn't hate me.

"Thank you, Weiss." I take her hand and she smirks a bit as she helps me up. She closes the door and she helps me limp to the front door. Oh. She's gonna see my room. My face flushes a bit as I fish my keys out of my pocket. I hope I didn't leave any of my underwear or bras out. I unlock the door and push it open. "Sorry about the mess." I say as she helps me in. "I wasn't expecting company or I would have cleaned up."

"Its fine, Ruby." I take off my shoes and I see her take in the house. "I like your house Ruby, it's very...homey." I smile a little and my tail starts to wag just a bit, I wince a little in pain as it's still very sore. I see her look to me and then jump back just a bit when she sees my tail wagging. I blush hard and look away.

"S-sorry..." I sound very sad and embarrassed. My tail droops back down almost between my legs.

"Don't be. I'd rather you be happy than sad." I look to her to see her smiling and my tail picks back up and wags a little.

"Thanks… Well, my room is up the stairs and the first door on the right." I walk forward and stumble a bit as I still can't stand up straight. Weiss immediately grabs me and keeps me from falling. I blush as I notice her hands feel very soft and just a little cold. It feels nice against my hot skin and I forget about my pain a little.

"See what I mean, you dunce." She smiles a little as she says that. "Come on. I'll help you."

"Thank you." I wrap my arm around her shoulder again, and she helps me up the stairs and into my room. I open the door to my room and thankfully it's relatively clean, with no bras or panties in sight. "Just set me on my bed." She walks in and gently places me on my bed. She stands back and puts her hands on her hips as she surveys the room.

"Your room is nice, Ruby."

"Thanks!" I say happily and my tail starts to wag , it still really hurts. She looks at my tail then to my nose and sighs.

"Ruby, you do know your nose is broken, right?" I look down and my ears twitch painfully.

"Y-yeah…"

"Well, luckily for you, my brother has had his nose broken quite a few times, so I know how to set your nose properly." She smirks a little as I look up to her and cock my head to the side.

"I didn't know you had a brother?"

"Guess there's a lot of things we don't know about each other." She says bitterly and I immediately look down.

"Weiss I-" She holds her hand up to stop me.

"Save it, Ruby. Let's get your nose fixed." She walks up to me and squats down eye level to me. "This is going to hurt a bit, okay?" She sounds concerned. She wraps her hands around my face and puts her thumbs on each side of my nose and I yelp and jump a bit. "Just look at me." I look into her eyes becoming fully aware of how close she is to my face and how her soft hands are cupping my face. She and I blush as we just stare into each other's eyes. She suddenly twists my nose painfully and sets it back to normal. I scream and jump back further onto the bed. My eyes water and I put my hand over my nose. "There all done. Now let me see what I can do about your forehead and lip. Where's your bathroom?"

"Out my door to the right. Last door at the end of the hall." She nods and pats my leg as she stands up.

"You can lay down, if you want. I'll be right back." I shift myself to properly sit on my bed avoiding the possibly of further hurting my tail as Weiss walks out of my room. I lay back against the pillows and head board and roll mybloodied shirt up so I can see my stomach. My eyes tear up as my stomach is a mix of black and blue. I pull it up even higher to see where he kicked me in the chest. There is one solid black and purple lump just above my breast. Tears roll freely down my face.

My ears slightly flick as I hear Weiss turn on the faucet and mumble, "What am I going do with that dunce of a girl?" I smile just a little as she turns the faucet off and I hear her start to walk back. I roll my shirt back down as she walks in. Weiss gets on the bed and sits herself rightnext to me. She notices the fresh tears and frowns in sadness. She slowly wipes them away with her hand and then smiles at me reassuringly, "This might hurt a little." With that, she starts to gently dab the cloth on my busted forehead. "So... You're a wolf Faunus? I'm guessing by the ears." I wince a little from the pain. Well I knew this was gonna happen sooner or later today.

"Y-yeah… My mom was also a wolf Faunus." I see her nod a little as she stares at me. I blush a little. She stops blotting my head and sighs heavily.

"Ruby… Why did you hide it from me?" I stare at her blankly. She pauses for a second and sighs again. "Never mind. I guess it's pretty obvious why."

"I just wanted you to know me for me and not my heritage." She looks at my ears for a little bit and then smiles.

"So that's why you always look like a cute puppy!" She giggles a little as I pout and my ears flatten as much as they can without being in too much pain. "Yes just like that! You're so adorable." I look away and blush in a pout as she starts to dab my lip.

We fall into a comfortable silence as she still continues to clean up my lip. I look over at Weiss and see she is staring at me. I feel the heat rush to my face and I see a glow creeping up her creamy skin as we start to stare into each other's eyes. She steals a glance down at my lips and slowly pulls the cloth away as she starts to ever so slightly lean in. Is this about to happen? I look down at her beautiful lips and feel myself start to lean in as well. I look back into her eyes and see her staring right back at me, our noses almost touching. Slowly, I close my eyes and tilt my head to the side. As soon as I feel her soft lips against mine, it's like a canon goes off in my chest. Her lips are the best thing I have ever tasted. I tilt my head even more to the side so I can get closer and she happily accepts opening her mouth to let our tongues dance for dominance. My lungs burn because I can't breathe through my nose, but I push through it. I want to keep this feeling on my lips and taste on my tongue for as long as possible. I feel her hands glide up the back of my neck and her fingers tangle up in my hair. My left hand wraps around her arm and my right around her waist. We pull each other closer if that's evenpossible.

And then, just as quickly as it started, it's over. She slowly pulls away as I do the same. A string of saliva still connecting our lips. I open my eyes slowly and I see her do the same. Her cheeks are flushed and I can only imagine mine look the same. Our chests heave as we try to catch our breaths. I can hear my heart beat slamming in my ears. This entire day has to be a dream. There is no way this just happened.

My ears flick as I hear a car door slam shut. We both jump back a bit breaking our trance and detangling ourselves from one another. I completely forgot about Yang! "I-I need to go!" I look at Weiss as I see her hop up and off the bed.

"Weiss, wait!" I reach out to her catch her arm but I miss.

"I'm sorry, Ruby. I need to go." I try to get up but I groan in pain as my stomach protests and flop back down on the bed.

"Weiss, please!" She doesn't listen to me as she rushesout and I hear her practically run down the stairs. Just as the front door shuts and I hear Yang's whistling come to a stop.

"Weiss? What are you doing here?"

"Cardin attacked Ruby and I brought her here. Now, please excuse me. I need to go." I hear the door open and slam shut. Her car start as I hear Yang running up the steps shouting to me asking me if I'm okay. I don't know if I am. I bring the tips of my fingers up to my lips, remembering the sensation of her lips on mine. This wasn't a dream. Weiss… She kissed me.

 **MUHAHAHAHA! This chapter has been a long time coming, and its just a roller-coaster. Until next time.**

 **BabyBlueHeroine: I don't think I have EVER hated and loved something so much at the same time. This emotional rollercoaster. I can't handle it. Stahp!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay but here is chapter 11! Also I have to say one thing. To the person who said "Why does someone randomly have duct tape?" Umm sir, it was planned lmao, anyways here is the new chapter!**

 **BabyBlueHeroine: When I was editing the last chapter, I wrote duct tape as 'duck' tape. Smh.**

Its Friday now, most of my bruises have healed and it doesn't hurt to wag my tail or wiggle my ears. Yang was furious. I thought she was gonna kill Cardin. I eventually got her to calm down, but now I have a new hole in my wall, so yay me. Dad was even more pissed off. He went straight to Ozpin in an uproar. Apparently, there's nothing the school can do because he's already suspended. Plus, there is technically no way to prove it was Cardin and his friends because no one saw it happen. Although, Principle Ozpin did say he would wave all my absences so I don't have to worry about them. That was nice of him.

Today is my first day back to class and all of my friends either looked sad or angry at the situation when they saw me. Mainly Sun. He said that Weiss hasn't been at school all week. I almost broke down and cried. She hates me. I haven't seen or heard from her since we kissed. I swear, I can still taste her on my lips, which is the only thing I'm happy about today. I would text her or call her but Cardin and his friends broke my phone, and I can't afford to buy another one any time soon.

Today in art class, we got to draw our emotions. My teacher looked sad when she saw mine. A young wolf Faunus sitting in a dark corner crying, saying "Help me" as other people threw rocks at her. She was covered in dirt and looked small, like she hadn't eaten in a while. She also had tear tracks running down her face, you could tell she has been crying for a while. The persecutors were cussing and smiling at each other as they threw rocks. After class, my teacher Ms. Peach pulled me aside and told me she had heard what happened and that if I ever needed someone to talk to, I could come to her. I thought that was nice but I don't usually talk about my feelings, especially to my teachers. They don't understand what it like to be a Faunus, so what's the point of talking to them about it anyways?

It's the end of the day now. Class is ticking by slowly and Professor Port is rambling on and on as he always does. I just want to go home. It seems everyone forgot I was a Faunus because I was hiding it for so long. When they saw me walking with my tail and ears out again, most looked at me with disgust. Probably the way Weiss thinks of me now. I should have told her as soon as I met her, but how could I have known she wouldn't hate me? This sucks. I just wanted her to like me, to be my friend, to be more than friends. The bell finally rings, and I stand up slowly and grab my bag.

"Ms. Rose, please come here." My ears flick and I look to Professor Port and I sigh as I make my way to him. I just want to go home.

"Yes, Professor?"

"You look sad, young child. Please, confess to me your strife!" Well for starters your breath smells like the bathroom in a Mexican restaurant.

"No, nothing's wrong. I'm just tired, honestly." He looks at me for a couple of seconds, an almost debating look.

"Alright then, dear child. Have a good weekend."

"Thank you, Professor Port. You too." With that I turn and leave. Time to go home.

* * *

Yang has work again so she's just gonna drop me off at home. The car ride was silent and awkward.

"Soo… What do you have planned today Rubes." My ears swivel towards Yang as she talks, but I stay staring out the window.

"Stay in my room." I really plan on that.

"You sure? It's pretty warm out today, maybe take Zwei for a walk? Or even a run through the woods?" She says in a worried tone. I hate when she talks like this and she knows it too.

"No, I'm good." I say a bit quietly. I hear her sigh.

"Ruby you can't keep staying in your room all da-"

"Yang. Just stop, please." She thankfully stops. A few minutes later we arrive at the house. I grab my bag and open the door to step out.

"I'll bring you some dinner, alright pup? Dad is working late tonight." I nod and close the door.

As I'm walking up to the door, I hear Yang pull away and I sigh. She's only trying to help, she knows how much I liked Weiss and she feels like there's nothing she can do to help. There isn't anything she can do. Getting closer to the house, I see a small box on the front step. I stop as I see it, a bit worried. I didn't order anything and I know dad and Yang don't shop online, so what can it be? I get close to it and carefully pick it up. The little box has no markings to identify it. It's plain and white, and there's a little card attached and in beautiful, cursive hand writing it reads: " _To Ruby Rose, From a Friend. Open it as soon as possible._ " Hmm, I wonder...

I open the front door and set the box on the counter in the kitchen. I put my bag down and grab a strawberry yogurt from the fridge and a spoon from the drawer. I sit at one of the stools and stare at the box as I eat. I finish my yogurt in record time and set it aside. It did say open it ASAP. I grab the box and swiftly go to open it. I struggle on the tape so I grab a knife and start to open it. "Stupid tape that you can never rip off." I grumble a little as I finally cut the tape and open the box. I look inside and gasp. A brand new phone! I squeal in delight. It's a dark red and...has my emblem encrusted on the back? The emblem that I've only shone to Weiss and Yang...

I swiftly turn the phone on and as it starts up I have a single text. One from Weiss Schnee. I smile a little. Maybe she isn't mad. I open it and it reads: " _Hello, Ruby. I hope you enjoy the new phone, and before you try to give it back,_ _just_ _know it's a gift. However, we need to talk._ " My smile falters just a bit but my tail starts to wag. I get to see Weiss! I swiftly type back a response.

" _Where_?"

 **That's it for chapter 11! Again sorry for the delay, and sorry for a sort chapter but I hope you enjoyed! Also i'd like to say thanks for 200+ followers!**

 **BabyBlueHeroine: Short, sweet, and to the point.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! I just have to say i'm terrible at these introduction statements to i'm just going to do an impression of a YouTube tutorial. Ahem. Yo yo yo, what's happening guys and gals, how ya doing? Haha that's great to hear, but i'm gonna show you guys how to unlock the secret feels in this episode okay? Just bare with me here!**

 **BabyBlueHeroine: Oh my gosh! 224 followers?! Thank you all for the support. You've been a lovely audience… Secret feels? Wut? lol**

I shiver a little as I make my way towards the park that Weiss and I went to almost a week ago. She asked when I could meet her here and I said I could meet her right now. My ears are swiveling this way and that listening for any signs of danger. The last thing I need right now is me getting mugged or beat up, again.

My tail sways lowly behind me as I walk, and my head is swimming with every possibility of what Weiss could want to talk about. Why did she run Tuesday? Why didn't she go to school the rest of the week? Does she hate me? Many questions with no answers. Hopefully after we talk, all my worries will be put at rest.

I decided not to bring Zwei with me so that would be one less thing to worry about. Don't get me wrong, I love the little guy, but he just has a tendency to get into trouble...or other dogs attack him because he is smaller. I shiver a little at that last part. Like owner like dog, I guess.

I'm getting closer to the secluded part of the park and my heart starts racing. I'm nervous to see her but, at the same time, happy that I do get to see her. It's a strange thing, having feelings for someone. Honestly, I've only felt this way once before and that was in middle school with a girl named Pen- _No Ruby, don't go down that path now. You need to focus on Weiss._

As I start getting closer to my point of destination, I see her. Weiss sits at a lone park bench near the edge of the woods. It's a spot off the trail where no one goes, but it overlooks the large pond here at the park. This became her favorite spot from the last time we walked. The sun setting makes the water turn a beautiful shade of red, like it's on fire. I smile happily and my tail starts to pick up its pace. She looks so pretty with the lowering sun shining right on her. It almost feels like God is pointing right at her, which would be just a bit weird. She is sitting very stoically, but I see her fiddling with her fingers looking out over the pond. As I get closer, I call out. This is it, whatever happens now happens.

"H-hey, Weiss." Gah, curse my stuttering when I'm nervous...or around Weiss! She turns her head so quickly I'm fairly certain she should have broken her neck and stands up from the bench. She smiles brightly at me and, in turn, that makes me smile as well.

"Ruby! I'm glad you came." Her eyes start to wonder up and down my body. Is… is she checking me out? "Y-you look almost healed." Uh-huh, good cover, Weiss. I walk up to her and it looks like she's about to hug me with her arms awkwardly half outstretched towards me. But, she lets her arms drop back to her sides as she blushes hard and takes a small half step back.

"I'd never miss a chance to see you!" I say very happily with a blush of my own and my tail starts to wag quickly. I notice her look at my ears and then my tail and then back to me. I give her a quizzical look as my tail starts to slow down under her gaze.

"Oh, um… I apologize. I just have to get used to them." She starts fidgeting with her fingers again.

"Oh right, that's understandable!" I smile at her and she smiles back. Gah, her smile is so beautiful. I wish she would smile all the time… Well not all the time, that would be kinda creepy.

As we smile at each other, I feel my new phone buzz in my pocket from a notification. Oh, that reminds me, "Weiss! Thank you sooo much for the new phone. I absolutely love it! I know you said it's a gift, but I'll find some other way to pay you back for it." I flash her a smirk and her face starts to glow.

"I'm glad you like it, Ruby, and it is unnecessary to pay me back for it… B-but I won't stop you if you would like to pay m-me back." Her face is about as red as my cape now as her eyes bore a hole into the ground. "I am sorry it took so long for me to get you your phone. I had to have the phone custom ordered to have your emblem engraved in the metal. I just wanted to do something to make you feel better."

"Well, it's awesome and I love it. So, it sure makes me feel better. Plus, it lets me talk to you again so it's evenbetter!" I bob up and down to show my enthusiasm. Weiss nods her head.

"Good… So, let's, um…sit down, okay?" I nod and she sits back down on the bench and I sit next to her. She scoots very close, closer than two friends sitting next to each other would sit. Our hips and shoulders are practically touching and I can feel a slight warmth coming from her. I blush from the contact. Being this close to her suddenly reminds me how much I've missed her. My face goes sad as my mind fills with her running out the door, me not being able to talk to her, and her missing school.

"Weiss, I ha-" She puts her hand up.

"Please, Ruby, let me speak first?" My ears flatten a little and I nod. "Thank you." She takes a deep breath and looks away from me at the ground. "So, you're probably wondering why I ran and why I wasn't at school." I nod.

"Yeah, those were some of the thoughts running through my head this week. Look, if it's because I'm a Faunus, just say so." She quickly looks at me with a worried expression.

"What? Oh, Ruby, that's not why at all! I'm so sorry if I made you think that. Honestly." She looks at my ears and the back at me. "They make you look... They fit you very well. Before you showed me, I always thought that there was something missing. Now that you have shown me this part of you, you look complete." My ears perk up and I smile at her, she smiles back.

"Oh, well, thank you. I'm glad you accept me for who I am and not what I am. I was just so nervous to tell you… But if that wasn't why you ran, then why did you?" She takes a deep breath and looks down.

"Ruby, you know, I didn't have any real friends when I was growing up. You're the first person to actually want to be my friend. Not because of money or my name, but because you actually like me for me. So when we started hanging out and talking all the time, this feeling in my chest just kept growing. Like, if I was away from you, I would feel sad, but as soon as my phone rings, I would feel so happy because I knew it was you. Or when we hung out together, I always wanted to be close to you." She's...is she confessing? "I didn't know what these feelings were, I thought that this was how you felt when you had friends but you don't go around wanting to kiss friends, and then we did kiss and it felt amazing, like fireworks." She looks at me and blushes, then grabs my hand. "I don't know what these feelings are, Ruby. I don't know how to process them. I don't know if you feel the same or ifyou're angry or if yo-"

"Weiss, stop right there." She looks sad and she looks like I'm about to shoot her down, meanwhile my heart is racing. "Weiss, I feel the same way. I just want to be near you, because you make me so happy." She looks at mewith shock, like she doesn't believe me. When she realizes it's clear that I'm not lying, she smiles.

"What...What does this mean, Ruby? These feelings that I have? They are so overwhelming. I feel like I want to- like I want to...oh hell with it." With that she grabs my cheeks and plants her lips right on mine. I stiffen and yelp in surprise but immediately relax and lean into the kiss. She slowly wraps her hand around my head, threading her fingers in my hair, and I place my hands on her slim hips. My lungs burn for air, but I'm not letting go. This time, I get to savor every moment, the way her soft lips are kneaded against mine, the way her perfume permeates my nose, the way her hips feel in the grip of my hands. I feel her shift, almost pulling away, and then I feel her on my lap, straddling me. I blush hard at this, feeling the heat radiate all the way to my core, and I pull her even closer running my hands up her lean back. If I had to be stuck in time at one moment, it would be this one.

Sadly, she pulls back first, panting hard from the excitement. "I…I ran because I was scared of these feelings and I didn't understand them, b-but...now I think I know what they are…" She looks at me still blushing and trying to catch her breath. "Ruby Rose, would you like to go on a date with me, right now?" I swallow hard, my head is swimming, my chest thumping, my panties…wet...uhhh.

"Yes, I would love to."

 **YESS! There we have it guys. Now hmm, what will happen next time? I totally have it all planned out and everything. Will Weiss get beat up? Will there date be interrupted? Will they die? Will I continue this story? No one knows but me muhahaha.**

 **BabyBlueHeroine: Yes, yes, yes. We all know the real Weiss Schnee would never straddle Ruby Rose in the park on a dirty bench to engage in a hot make out session. But you know what, its our story and to hell with it!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone, sorry for the delay again, but I was spending time with my family for Christmas and such. Hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and/or whatever holiday you celebrate! Now to the story.**

 **BabyBlueHeroine: Holidays, smh.**

 _"_ _Thank you for visiting Vale!_ _"_ I read as we quickly drive by the sign. Driving down the interstate, the large, industrial buildings start appearing less and less. The suburban area outside of Vale is mostly houses and apartments with very few business here and there, mostly small restaurants. This part outside of Vale is the nicest of them all with larger, more expensive homes. It's on the opposite side of Vale from Beacon and my home.

The moonlight competes with the illumination from the sodium street lights placed every hundred feet along the highway. Racing down the highway creates a strobe light effect in the car. I glance over at Weiss just to see the amber light casted onto her face then disappear just to reappear again. I can tell she's deep in thought thinking by the way her brow is slightly furrowed. I look out ahead of us not knowing where we are going. I trust Weiss, though.

"I hope you don't mind, Ruby. It's just… if the media saw us on a date... it wouldn't be good for either one of us." My ears flick and I look to her. Weiss looks and sounds nervous. She keeps squeezing the steering wheel with one hand and drumming her fingers across the center console with the other. I smile brightly at her and gently take her hand at the center console. It's so soft and smooth, it feels wonderful.

"Its fine, Weiss. I completely understand. As long as I'm with you, I don't care where we go." I see her blush and steal a glance at our hands, and I smile a little more.

"T-thank you, Ruby" She's so cute when she stutters. My tail twitches a bit, it would be wagging but it's against the seat which might be a good thing. I don't want to get dog hair all in her really expensive car car, ew.

"So um, where are we going?"

"Oh, I thought we could just drive until we saw a restaurant?" I cock my head to the side and my ears flop a bit. "I mean, if i-it's too far or something, we can just go back to Vale and try not to get spotted." Her shoulders droop a bit and sighs. "I'm sorry, Ruby. I've never done this kind of thing before just out of nowhere… or with a girl for that matter. In all honesty, I didn't think this far because I didn't think I would get this far." I smile just a bit. I turn her hand so I can comfortably lace my fingers with hers. She accepts my hand and threads her fingers in with mine. I gently rub her hand with my thumb. I swear I can feel her hand getting hotter.

"Hey, it's okay, Weiss. It's actually really cute." I blush some at my small confession matching the same shade of red on her face. "Luckily for you, however, I've been to some of the restaurants around here. There's a really nice Italian restaurant we could go to if you'd like?" She looks at me and nods with a smile.

"Yes that sounds delicious. Where might it be?"

"It's actually this exit coming up!"

* * *

As we pull into the parking lot, I still haven't let go of Weiss' hand and she hasn't made any attempt to let go either. There is almost no one here because the parking lot is empty but that's good for us.

"Well, here we are!" I say happily and give her a toothy smile. She looks over and smiles brightly as well.

"Let's eat then. I'm actually quite hungry." She sadly lets go of my hand and steps out of the car. She then hurries over to my door and holds it open for me. I smile even more as I step out of the car.

"Why thank you, Weiss Schnee," I say with a proper accent and flash my shit eating grin her way.

"Of course, Ruby Rose." She rolls her eyes, but smile none the less. I take her hand and we make our way inside. As we're walking towards the restaurant entrance, my tail starts to wag a bit and I notice Weiss glance at it a bit and smirk. That makes me happy.

Once we're inside, I take a look around. The place is practically empty as I thought. The tables are a green with brown seats. Each table has its own light fixture handing above matching the green and brown of the restaurant. It's a little out dated but it's cozy and nice.

"Where do you want to sit?"

"Hmm, maybe back there?" She points to a booth near the back and we start to walk towards it. I look at one of the waiters to catch their attention and they smile at me and I smile back with a nod. "This place is nicer than I expected." I turn towards Weiss as my ears flick a bit.

"I'm glad you think so. Maybe this could be our go to spot for dates."

"Aren't you the confident one?" She smirks playfully at me and gently tugs at my hand. "All ready assuming we're going to have more dates after this one." Even though I know she's playing around I still stutter a bit and look embarrassed fattening my ears against my head. She giggles a little. "You look so cute when you're embarrassed." I blush even more and hunch my shoulders. Its times like these that I wish the floor would open up and swallow me whole. "Don't worry, Ruby, I was only joking. I hope to go on many more dates," she says as squeezes my hand one last time before she lets go and sits in the booth. I sit across from her still blushing.

The waiter comes and gives us our menus and order our drinks. As we look through the menu, with Weiss asking me about some items on the menu, I feel my phone start vibrating. I pull it out I see the call is from Yang. _Ugh! I didn't want any interruptions while I was out with Weiss!_ "I'm really sorry, Weiss, but I have to take this. It's Yang." She gives a slight nod and I answer the phone. "Hello?"

" _RUBY?! Oh thank god I was so scared! I got home and you weren't there! I saw the package from Weiss and the_ _note_ _and when you didn't answer my texts_ _or calls_ _I thought maybe Cardin had tricked you and you were dead somewhere!_ " I feel bad as I take all of this in. It also sounds like she's out of breath as if she's been running. " _I was calling everyone but no one knew where you were!_ "

"Yang, I'm fine! I promise. I'm sorry, my phone was on vibrate and I must not have felt it!"

" _Ok, alright... Well, w_ _here are you?_ "

"I'm...out?" Once again, I am a terrible liar.

" _Ruby Rose._ " She says in a tone that I recognize as her overprotective older sister voice. " _You have five seconds to tell me where you are or that little box hidden in the back of your closet gets emptied on your bed so dad see everything_ _when he walks by_ _._ " I immediately stiffen and blush bright red. Of course she would blackmail me with that! She helped me hide all of my...um…toys... If Dad saw that, I would have to move to a different country and change my name! Maybe Tex, I've always liked that name.

"E-everything?"

" _Everything. Five, four, three..._ "

"Yang, please! I promise I'm safe, no need to do anything rash!" I see Weiss peak over the menu and look at me a bit confused. I really don't want to tell Yang that I am out with Weiss. She's going to give me so much shit. I'll never hear the end of it!

"Two, On-"

"I'm on a date with Weiss!" I say very loudly and I see Weiss duck back behind the menu. I hear complete silence on the other line for a couple of seconds. Oh no, here it com-

" _I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT! MY BABY SISTER ON A DATE WITH WEISS FREAKING SCHNEE!_ " I cringe and pull the phone away from my ear as it gets blasted from Yang's screaming into the phone. I glance at Weiss hoping she didn't hear that. She's looking at me with wide eyes over her menu. Oh yeah, she heard that. " _WHAT HAPPENED DID YOU ASK HER OUT? DID SHE ASK YOU OUT?_ _I NEED ALL THE DETAILS!_ " I groan.

"Yang, I will tell you when I get home!"

"You better! And Ruby remember, no touching each other's naughty bits. That's for the third dat-"

"OKAY! I'm hanging up now, bye!" I forcefully thumb the hang-up icon and sigh as I thrown my phone down next to me on the booth. I see Weiss set the menu down and look at me with a blush of her own and a blank look. "Sorry about that...so um, where were we?"

 **Alright that's it for this chapter, sorry the last chapter was last year! Bud dum tiss, ayy new years joke, get it? Because the last chapter was in December and its January now? See what I did...Funny I know. Also its quite obvious but if you didn't know, there will be smut eventually. Until next time.**

 **BabyBlueHeroine: Hehe. Naughty bits. Makes me giggle.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi everyone, sorry this took me a long ass time to get this out, I can't apologize enough. Anyway, some changes that will be going on in this story, first off the chapters may be shorter and it may be a while in between updates. Now for a really big change, sadly Blue is no longer an editor on the story, she had a lot of college things to do, however we have a new editor so say hi to Weiss! Well here's the chapter you all have been waiting for.**

 **Weiss: Hey guys, i'm really excited to edit for his story, hope I can do a good job!**

I laugh loudly as Weiss finishes up her story, my ears perking high to listen to every word she says. "You actually called your brother Shitly?" I cover my mouth as I laugh louder, not wanting to disturb the other tables that had come in.

"Well that's what he was being" I see Weiss' eyes shine with mischief. I smile brightly at the big smirk she has on her face as she slowly finishes up her meal. Gosh she's so pretty.

I move my hand away from my mouth, done with my giggles. I pick up the remainder of my cheeseburger and finish it with one bite, I sigh happily at the amazing taste. This date has been wonderful, best night of my life. I can't stop smiling, I think my cheeks are broken! "This burger is soooooo good!" My tail wags a bit against the booth making a slight thump.

"I can tell, I'm sure you ate half that thing in one bite! You should be more lady like Ruby, eat a salad once in awhile." I notice her smirk a bit more as she takes the finale bite of her meal.

"Ew there's no meat in it though!"

"That's the point, it's not filled with grease and fat, if you keep eating just meat you won't grow."

"I don't need salad to grow, I drink milk!" I say very confidently.

"Of course you do, that's all you need isn't that right wolfie?" I notice her smirk a bit at the name but immediately recoil. "Oh Ruby, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to say that please forgive me. I understand if you don't want to see me agai-" I immediately place my hand up to stop her from talking. I smile at her a bit.

"It's okay Weiss, I um.." I blush a bit. "I l-liked it...just um, d-don't call me that around anyone I know, they might get mad." I smile a little embarrassed. I see her look very relieved and smile as well.

"I um I can do that." I see her smile right at me. "My wolfie." My face erupts in red, putting my cloak to shame. Before I can respond the waitress comes up with the bill. She wishes us a goodnight and leaves the table. I go to grab the check but before I can Weiss snatches the bill. "I got it Ruby, don't worry about." I pout at her a bit and my ears flatten a bit, I don't want her to think I'm just using her for food. She notices this and frowns a bit. "aw wolfie don't give me that look. I invited you on this date so I'm paying!" She does have a point there and my ears perk up a bit.

"Fine fine, but next time I'm paying!"

"Again with this next time, you're very confident." She smirks at me and I smirk right back.

"There's no way I wouldn't go on another date with someone as beautiful as you." The words came out before I could stop myself. I blush hard and I see Weiss doing the same.

"I...um..T-thank you Ruby, you are...quite a good sight to look at as well.." I see her cringe a bit at the words she said but I just giggle.

"Thank you Weiss." I stand up, my tail swaying happily and I hold my hand out to Weiss. She takes it and I happily help her up. "Tonight has been just wonderful, thank you." My tail wags a bit quicker as I say this. I see Weiss smile over at me, have I mentioned how pretty she is? Like an angel.

"Thank you Ruby, tonight has been very enjoyable...and I think i'll take you up on that offer of a second date."

 **Oops forgot to do a thing here, well even though its short its still whiterose am I right?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone, welcome back! Loving all the support from you guys so far.**

I feel my ears flatten as we drive down the all too familiar road. This day has been great and I don't want it to end. I sigh a little and notice Weiss tighten her grip on my hand. "I know you don't want the night to end Ruby, but it's getting late. I don't want you getting in trouble from your dad..or worse, Yang." I know she's right, I just don't want to leave her.

"I knowww...I just don't want this night to end."

"Nor do I Ruby, but we all have responsibilities." I turn to look at her and pout a bit. "Hey don't give me that look! We can talk more tomorrow, I promise."

"We better or I'm gonna track you down!" I say teasingly. I look down as Weiss puts the car in park in front of my house.

"I wouldn't doubt it for a second little wolf." I blush hard at this and start to stutter a bit.

"I-I'm not a l-little wolf! I'm a big one!" I see Weiss eye's light up and it's the most beautiful thing I could have ever possibly hoped to see.

"You are are you? Well prove it then" She leans forward and I blush a little, my tail wagging rapidly as I lean in, knowing what's coming. I turn my head a little to the side and close my eyes as our lips meet. Her lips are so soft and taste like a cool winter morning. I press forward a bit more and I feel her do the same. I place my hand on her waist and I hear her let out a cute little moan. She sadly pulls back after only about a minute. I could get very used to this. I open my eyes and smile at her, my tail wagging quickly.

"I'll talk to you later Weiss, tonight was wonderful. Goodnight, drive safe." I say as I slowly make my way out of the car. I see her smile sadly at me but she waves goodbye.

"I had a great time tonight as well Ruby, and yes of course i'll drive safe, i'm not a dunce you know." I see her smirk a bit and I smirk a bit as well as I very sadly close the door. I turn around and quickly notice the curtains of the front window closing. I sigh to myself knowing that Yang is going to bombard me questions. As I make my way up the driveway I notice that dad's car isn't here which means he's really swamped at work tonight, which means that me being the amazing daughter I am is going to make him some breakfast tomorrow! My ears flick as I walk closer to the house and I turn around to see Weiss waiting for me to get in. That's so sweet, gah my heart is gonna explode! As I look at her my tail starts to wag quickly and I have to turn back around so I don't look creepy. I get to the door I fish my keys out...maybe I could say I lost my keys and go sit with Wei-

"Heyyyy sis!" I grumble a little as my train of thought gets interrupted by Yang. I look up to see her standing there with the door open. "Thought you might have forgotten your keys or something." She gives me a smirk and I grumble. How can she always know? What kind of superhuman is my sister?

"I didn't forget them!"

"Uh-huh" I see her wave to Weiss and I blush as I look to see Weiss shyly wave back. Before I can even blink Yang grabs me and pulls me inside and shuts the door. I whine a bit as she does.

"I'm perfectly capable of walking by myself you know." My ears flatten a bit as I hear Weiss' drive away, i'd so much rather be with her than Yang right now.

"Oh are you now? I thought for sure you were gonna run back out there to your new girlfriend" I groan a bit, I knew this was coming. "Because by the looks of it, you guys were having lots of fun out there." I groan even more as I walk into the kitchen, I hear Yang follow me.

"Yang shut uppp!" I whine out. I honestly just want to go to my room and mastrb- I uh mean sleep...yeah sleep.

"Nope, we young wolf are having a talk! As your amazing big sister it's my job to talk to you about this, so sit your butt down!" I feel her walk up behind me and grab my shoulders, leading me to a chair at the table. I groan a bit more as she shoves me into a seat. She walks over and sits right across from me, giving me a huge smile. "Next time just tell me where you're going okay? That way I don't freak everyone out again" I look down a bit at that, I didn't mean to worry everyone...seems all I'm good at..

"I-I'm sorry Yang, everything just happened so fast I-" She holds her hand up.

"I understand Ruby, I have had my fair share of crushes, just look at me and Cameron, I went to meet him at 1 am when he first asked me to come over!" She throws her hands up for emphasis. I giggle a little remembering that night, I covered for her with dad, said she and Blake had a project due. "However, I told you where I was going...and you covered for me, don't think I forgot you did that for me, so for that I won't tell dad you just ran off." I smile at her and my tail wags a bet, I feel my ears perk up as well. "Just promise me not to make me worry like that again, okay?"

"Alright Yang, I won't I'm sorry." I'll be sure to tell her next time I go out, i'm a wolf of my word!

"Good.." I see her eyes light up. "Now tell me every juicy detail!" I smirk a bit and give her a grin of my own.

 **That's it for this chapter, thankfully its a lot longer then that chapter. Hue seems our little wolf is a naughty one haha, See you next time.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Helllo, sorry for the time it has taken to get this out, Mass Effect Andromeda has taken over my life. Also I won't have an editor for this chapter because they've been super busy so please forgive all spelling errors!**

"Ughh I got the Avenger again?" I groan even more as the screen shows the only gun I unlocked from the pack is the Avenger 4 and I hear Jaune and Sun laugh a bit.

"Cheer up little pup! It's not that bad!" I hear Sun say and I pout a little

"But this gun is booty, I just want something I can actually kill people with!"

"I bet if it was Weiss' booty you'd be fine with that." My eyes go wide and I start to stutter as I hear Jaune laugh and Blake from the background start getting on Sun for being mean to me when he promised me yesterday we wouldn't make fun of me. I don't mind it because he's like my older brother and he's not wrong, I would much perfer it if it was Weiss' booty. It's Tuesday now, Weiss and I talked on the phone almost all day Sunday and when I got to school Monday, almost everyone knew about me and her because of Yang's big stupid mouth...Well everyone but Jaune, Pyrrha had to explain to him what "There probably gonna do it doggy style on their next date" meant. I wanted to slap her for saying that! She can be so dumb sometimes.

Anyway, after Weiss and I faced all the questions from everyone we finally got to make it through the day. Afterwards Yang drove me to Gamestop so I could finally finally pick up my copy of Mass Effect Andromeda! I've been waiting so long for this! So I was playing that almost all night so today at school I was soooo tired and when I saw Weiss I told her what had happened and she just rolled her eyes and flicked my forehead, she then stated that if I need help with anything after school to text her and she'd come over to help...which I did...about an hour ago and she still hasn't showed up, oh well i'm sure she's just stuck in traffic. I tell myself that as I check my phone for probably the 100th time in this hour.

"So Ruby, are you gonna ready up?" I jump a little as I hear Jaune talk.

"Oh right, sorry." I click the start button so that I ready up

"You were thinking about Weiss weren't you pup?" Ugh I hate that Sun can read my mind!

"No I was not thinking about Weiss!" I say confidently as the match starts.

"Aw my feelings are hurt." My ears flick and I immediately swivel around in my chair to look at my door and I see Weiss leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed and smirking. I quickly take my headset off and I can hear Sun burst out laughing and Jaune seeming very worried and asking "Is this their second date?"

"W-what...um H-hi!" I stutter and wave a bit, I see Yang walk past and wink at me. She must have let Weiss in and didn't tell me, what a meany. "Its good to see you Weiss" I say happily and smile brightly at her. I see her smile a bit as well and walk in, closing the door.

"It's good to see you too Ruby, now are you ready to study?" I pout a little and look back to the screen right as it finishes loading. I know I asked her to come help me study but I don't want to stop playing, especially since I just started a match with Jaune and Sun, if it was random people I wouldn't much since they don't revive me anyway. I grumble a little at the thought of that and look back to Weiss and laugh nervously.

"Can I finish this match? I just started with Sun and Jaune and I don't want to leave them hanging." I see her frown a bit.

"Well what am I supposed to do while you play?"

"You could watch me? Or look around!" I smile at her. "If you want to sit and watch you can sit on the bed." I hear her sigh a bit and set her books down on the bed.

"Fine...but I expect compensation for having to wait!" I see her smirk a bit at me before going to look around my room.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." I smirk a little as I swivel back and look at the screen. I quickly put the headset back on. "Alright i'm back, who are we fighting?"

"About time Rubes, I thought you and Ice Queen were gonna start sucking faces without leaving the party! Oh and it's Remnant." I groan a little.

"Ugh we weren't gonna do that Sun! And ughhhh the Remnant? I hate them! All they do is shoot you from a distance, and use those stupid Breachers!"

"That's why you have the sniper pup, so you can shoot them right back from a distance!" I sigh as I move my character onto the roof and wait for the stupid enemies to come.

"You know as well as I do tha- Oh here they come!" I quickly scope in and start taking enemies down, one by one, keeping talking to a minimal other than call outs about the match. My tongue lolls out as I get into the zone, almost like tunnel vision as all I can focus on is covering my team from the onslaught of Remnant.

By the time we get to wave 4, I feel as though i'm being watched and the hair on the back of my neck sticks up. Right before the wave starts I quickly turn around and blush as I see Weiss sitting on my bed staring at me. Her eyes go wide and I can see a blush as she quickly turns away. Before I can say anything I hear Sun start talking.

"Ruby watch out, Breacher coming up on yo- Oh shit i'm down!" I hear him grumble a bit and I quickly turn around and shoot the stupid flying pain in the ass.

"Don't worry Sun, i'm coming!" I quickly activate my tactical cloak and start rushing towards him. Right as I get to him it looks like an enemy is about to execute him so I quickly shoot it, killing it but getting rid of my cloak. Thankfully no one is near him as Jaune is distracting them all and I run up and start to revive him.

"That was a close one pup I almost bleed ou-" Before he can finish his sentience and before I can revive him a Breacher comes out of know where and grabs onto me, making me stop picking Sun up and causing him to bleed out. "NOO shit!".

"God you stupid fucking little shit let me go!" I quickly mas the Y button fast enough to through it off of me and I punch it right in the face. My ears flick as I hear Weiss bust out laughing. I quickly turn back to see her covering her face as she laughs into it, I pout a little but quickly look back to the game not wanting to die and leave Jaune to finish the game. I get back to the roof and quickly finish up the round. Before I know it we're on the extraction round so I quickly turn my head to call out to Weiss. "This is the last round Weiss, sorry for making you wait!" I look back to the game and I hear Sun snicker a bit. I jump a little as I feel Weiss' arms wrap around my neck and I feel her chin on the top of my head, right between my ears.

"It's quite alright Ruby, its fun to watch you...in the zone." I feel her smile a bit. "And you're really cute when you're focusing and your tongue lolls out." I blush hard and I see Sun's character stop moving and just laughter coming from his mic.

"I-I..I.." I pout a little. "My tongue does not do that!"

"Oh really?" I feel her lift her head up and look at me. "Because to me it looks like you're doing it right now." I blush even harder and immediately pull my tongue back in an grumble a little as I watch the shuttle come in and pick us up before we leave and enter a loading screen. I hear more laughter from both Jaune and Sun.

"W-well I got to go g-guys...we'll play more later!"

"Uh-huh, have fun on your date Rubes, remember Yang's room is right down the hall!"

"Shut it Sun!"

"I agree with Sun Ruby, and whatever Yang hears, the entire group hears!" I grumble as I know he's correct and as soon as we finish loading I say one more goodbye and I shut my Xbox off. I feel Weiss unwrap her hands and step back, causing me to realize i'm very cold without her. I quickly stand and set all my things down before I turn back to her happily, my tail wagging. "Well i'm rea-" My eyes go wide as Weiss leans in and presses her lips to mine, I close my eyes and try to kiss back but before I can, she pulls back and smirks.

"Depending on how well you do during our study session you may get more than that one kiss." She winks at me as she sits down on the bed and starts opening her books. "So the little pup what did you need help on?" I grumble a little from the tease as I walk over and sit on my bed.

"You're a tease you know that?"

"Consider it encouragement to study hard! Now lets start with whatever you need help with the most."

I lay down on my side, my tail wagging a bit as I open up my text book. "Hmm that would probably be math.."

* * *

Ughh 3 hours of mathhh. I groan as I shut my book and lay my head down, my ears flattening. "Noooo too much mathhhh" I hear Weiss sigh and I yelp a little as she flicks my forehead.

"Come on Ruby, its not that bad." I look up and glare just a bit.

"Math sucks! Can we please take a break?" I pout a little and start to whine a bit. I see Weiss try to resit bt no one can resit my puppy charm! I hear her sigh and see her roll her eyes.

"Fine fine." I sit up as she closes her book and sets it on my nightstand. "Well what would you like to do now?" I watch as she crosses her arms. I sit up and crawl over to her.

"We could watch a movie if you want?" I watch and blush as she stares right at me, studying my face before she smiles a bit.

"Hmm I guess you do deserve a reward for being good while we were studying, along with your kiss of course." As soon as I get close enough to her she lifts my chin up and closes her eyes as she leans in and kisses me, however this time i'm able to close my eyes and actually get into the kiss. My tail wags and my ears perk up as I taste her lips, almost hypnotizing me with her taste. I sadly have to pull back as I start breathing heavily, my tongue lolling out again. I see her blush a bit and smirk. "See what I mean, so cute." I blush very hard and quickly pull my tongue back in. She looks at my ears perking up and looks like she wants to ask something, opening her mouth but quickly closing it. I immediately know what she wants to ask. I quickly crawl up and hug her, cuddling into her as we lay on my bed.

"Weiss...um...if you want to..touch my ears you can, I don't mind just be gentle please." I can feel her hesitate a bit.

"O-okay..let me know if I am being too rough." I can hear her heart beat increase and my ears flick a bit as she slowly lifts her hand up and starts to rub my ears a bit.

"Mmmm" I blush a little but her hands just feel so good on my ears!

"Is this okay?"

"It's very good, um..I-I really like having someone scratch behind my ears.." I feel her hand stop moving before they slowly moving behind my ears and starting to scratch. I sigh happily.

"Like this?" She starts to scratch faster and my mouth opens a bit as I start to purr, blushing hard as i do.

"J-just like that.." I start to purr as she scratches faster and right before I let out a moan Yang bursts into my room, making me jump away from Weiss and making Weiss jump up as Yang smirks a bit.

"How goes the studying lovebirds?" My ears flatten as I glare.

"Yang what's the rule about knocking?" My eyes go wide as I realized I just walked into a trap as Yang smirks.

"You want me to knock..oh right that way I don't catch you using your adult to-" I jump up and immediately cover Yang's mouth as I walk her out of the room. "Shut up Yang!" I lean my head back in and see Weiss blushing hard. "Um j-just pick a movie you want to watch, i'll go get snacks!" I see her look at me and nod a bit. I close my door and see Yang standing there smirking and I glare at her. "What was that?" I say angrily as I start walking downstairs to the kitchen. My ears flick as I hear Yang follow me.

"I was making sure my sister wasn't being taken advantage of." I sigh and growl just a little. I hate that everyone thinks she is gonna take advantage of me.

"She wouldn't do that Yang." I sigh as i walk into the kitchen and take a bag of popcorn out and I put it in a microwave. "We were just studying." I say as I turn around to look at her as the popcorn pops.

"That didn't look like studying to me, it looked like she was scratching your ears. Did she even ask if she could?" I see Yang start to look defensive and I put my hand up.

"Yang I asked if she wanted to, it was my choice!" I say a bit annoyed. "I'm not stupid Yang.." I rub my arm and look away. "She isn't penny Yang." Before Yang can say anything the microwave starts beeping and my ears flick to it. I walk over to the cabinet and quickly open it and hop up to grab a big bowl. I open the microwave and take the bag out, quickly opening it and pouring it into the bowl. I sniff the air and my tail wags at the buttery smell. "Oooh it smells so good!" I smile up at Yang as I grab the bowl. "Now if you'll excuse me, i'm going to go cuddle and watch a movie with my girlfriend!" I see Yang smirk a bit.

"Go get her little wolf, but please..no sex, the walls are very thin." I blush very hard and quickly look away from Yang, walking up the steps.

"Shut up Yang!" I grumble a little as I start to munch on the popcorn as I finally open the door. As I walk in I see Weiss looking a picture on my nightstand. I freeze in place and it starts getting hard for me to breathe. I shakily walk over and sit on the bed, I see Weiss look up at me sadly. "S-so um.." Weiss quickly takes the bowl and sets it on the nightstand before hugging me tightly.

"Ruby...i'm so sorry.." I quickly hug her back and smile a bit as I sniff her hair. She pulls back and looks at the photo again and I do too. I smile a bit happily as I see me hugging my mother tightly and my mother's smile so bright. I sigh a little and quickly kiss Weiss' cheek.

"Come on Weiss, lets have a good time." I take the picture from her and put it back on the nightstand before grabbing the bowl of popcorn. "Now did you pick a movie you want to watch?" I ask as I lay back and cuddle into her. I feel her wrap her arm around me and I smile happily.

"Yes I did." I hear her sniffle a bit before she kisses the top of my head making my tail wag a bit.

"Well what is it?" I say as I quickly set the bowl down and dash up to grab my controller and turn on the tv before I rush back and cuddle up again. I hear Weiss giggle a little.

"You know you should run track! Anyways the movie is called The Phantom of the Opera!" I can feel her smiling and that makes me smile as well.

"Phantom of the Opera it is!" I quickly snuggle back into Weiss as the movie starts and I chow down on popcorn. As the opening credits end I feel Weiss hand move up to my head and start to rub and scratch my ears, making me purr. This is the life.

 **That's it for this chapter and remember please don't point out spelling mistakes, i'm sure that there are plenty but its just me this time with the chapter! Hope you guys enjoy it!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! Time for a new chapter! I hope you all enjoy and don't worry Cardin is gonna get what's coming to him soon...hope he doesn't want kids muhahaha.**

I groan a little as I feel my stomach growl. Today has not been the greatest. To start the day off I woke up late because I spent most of the night texting Weiss! Because I woke up late I didn't get to eat breakfast. I was so hungry sitting in math class, but thankfully because of Weiss' tutoring I was able to nail the math test today! I got the highest score in the class, go me! I feel my tag wagging a bit because I know Weiss is gonna be so proud. I wish I could enjoy it more but i'm so hungryyyy. Stupid me was so excited to try and see Weiss I completely forgot it was lunch after math! I looked everywhere for her except the lunch room until after the bell rang. Right as I was heading into the lunch room everyone was heading out including Weiss. She said she was worried something happened because I never miss lunch, I tried explained that I was just so happy about the test that I tried to find her and just forgot it was lunch but before I could some kid named Neptune swept Weiss away from me. I was soooo mad, how dare he try and take my ma- I mean..Weiss...how dare he try and take Weiss while I was talking to her. I feel myself blush as I walk towards the vending machine. I'm definitely going to have to get a snack before I head to my final class. Anyway, Weiss has told me about Neptune and how he always hits on her. Me being the totally none jealous or protective type has walked with Weiss as much as I can after that story. As I get to the vending machine I groan a little as I see most of the chips are gone.

"Ughh there's nothing good and everything else is expensive." I kick at the ground and sigh, guess i'll just have to wait until after school. As I turn to leave however I get this amazing scent and I quickly turn around. I see some shady looking kid propped up against the side of the building and...what looks like...oooooh brownies! I love brownies! I feel my tail start wagging as i walk closer to him. The guy quickly notices me and stands up straight. He looks down at the bag of brownies in his open coat and then looks at me staring at them. He smirks a bits.

"So you looking for something little wolf?" My head snaps up and I see him pull the brownies out.

"Um..y-yeah, I didn't eat breakfast and there's no good snacks in the machine."

"Ah I understand, cheap ass school can't even afford good food for its students." I cringe a little as his breathe is not the most pleasant thing to smell however I keep my complaints silent in hopes that he shares those amazing looking brownies. "Well if you're that hungry little wolf..I can sell you this brownie..." I see him hold it up in the little baggy and shake it. "Buttt, it'll cost you." I pout a little and I feel my ears flatten.

"Aw okay, how much?" I pull my wallet out and sigh a little.

"Well because you're hot i'll make you a deal." I cringe a little more and look away as he leans in.

"O-okay, thank y-you." My tail wags a bit in excitement at getting a brownie!

"It'll be $4" I look shocked. That cheap? Wow! My tail wags really quickly.

"That cheap? Thank you so much!" I pull my wallet out and hand him the $4 that I have. He quickly takes it and hands me the bag.

"Of course wolf. It has a super secret ingredient in it that i'm sure will make you come back to buy more." I tune him out as I rip the brownie out of the bag and take a sniff of it. There's this..weird smell to it. I've smelled it before of Sun and Nora but they never tell me what it is. I shrug a little and say my thanks as I wave goodbye to the stranger and shove the brownie into my mouth.

"Ohhhh its sooo good!" I mumble out as I finish chewing and swallow it down in one gulp. I taste something weird and my ears flick as I turn the corner, just being able to make out the stranger who gave me the brownie laughing. I shurg a bit and continue to my class, not as hungry as before.

* * *

Woahhhhh. I stand still in the art hall...I think and stare at my painting, un-moving. "Woahhhh...it's sooooo good." I gasp a little as I hear people walking by, leaving school for the day but I can't take my eyes off the painting. It's just so pretty. Almost as pretty as Wei-

"There you are you dunce!" My ears flick as I hear my pretttty girlfriend. "I've been looking all over for you! I thought you were supposed to me.." I slowly drown her out as my eyes go wide and I gasp again at the painting.

"Woahhhhh" My tail sways slightly as I just continue to stare. I feel as if im floating into the painti- I feel a thump against my forehead a I stumble backwards only to feel someone grab me and hold me up. I turn to look to see who helped me not fall. As I look over I see the most beautiful thing in the world. "Weissssssss" I smile lazily and my tail wags quickly. She looks at me weirdly, as if something is wrong with me. Nothing can be wrong I feel soooo good.

"Ruby are you feeling okay? You don't look it, are you sick?" I feel her lift a hand to my forehead. I just smile up at her and reach my hands up to grab each of her cheeks. I see her blush and it's so cute. "Ruby what are you do-"

"Shhhh shhhhhh...You're soooooooo prettyyyyyy I just wanna kiss you. Give me a kissss." I see her eyes widen a bit as I quickly lean up to try and kiss her. She leans back away from me and I pout, my ears flattening a bit. "Weisss, you think i'm pretty don't youuuu?" I feel very loopy and tired all of a sudden.

"Ruby I think you're very pretty but I also think something is very wrong okay? Please just try and focus! Did anything weird happen to you or did you do something weird?" She looks worried and it is just so darn cute! I scrunch my face as I try to remember everything that happened. I yawn a little, my slightly sharper teeth showing as I do.

"Well first I woke up late and missed breakfast.." I whine a little and I see Weiss sigh a bit. "Theeen I had Art class which was funnnn" I smile dumbly. "Me and Blake wor-" I see Weiss roll her eyes and softly mumble.

"Blake and I, Ruby not Me and Blake." I pout up at her and gently boop her nose. I see her look slightly annoyed and gently start to walk me towards her car. "Come on, i'm taking you home. Yang is already off to work."

"Okayyyy." My ears perk up a little. "Oh Weiss! You should have some of these amazingggg brownies someone sold me!" My tail wags happily as I stare at her and she immediately stops in her tracks and looks at me a bit angrily.

"Ruby. Rose." Uh oh. My ears flatten a bit at her tone of voice of the scowl she's giving me. "Did. You. Buy. A. Random. Brownie. At. This. School. Without. A. Second. Thought?" I can see her eye twitch just a bit and she looks very very angry and she sounds like she is about to call down the anger of a thousand gods. I shrink back a bit.

"U-uh..that um..could have happened?" I hear her groan loudly.

"Ugh Ruby you dunce! You didn't even know the person?" My ears flatten a bit.

"I was hungry.." I whine out.

"Well guess what Ruby, you're high! There was probably pot in it!" I can see she looks very annoyed. My eyes widen as she says pot was in it, Yang and dad are gonna kill me! "How did you not smell it Ruby?" I close my eyes as we walk outside and the bright sunlight hits my eyes, I groan a little.

"Nooo, I don't know what the devils lettuce smells like!" I whine a bit more. I hear Weiss go to say something but stops and again stops moving to look at me. I slowly open one of my eyes to look at her and she stares at me with disbelief.

"Did...did you just say 'the devils lettuce?'" I shrink back again thinking she's gonna be mad at me.

"Y-yes.." She stares at me for a full 5 seconds before she bursts into laughter. She holds me a bit tighter as she continues to laugh.

"Oh my..oh my god hahahaha." I pout a little at her.

"Heyyyyy don't laughhh at meee!" I gently lift my hand up and just gently push against her cheek. Just stifles her laughter until its just giggles and she reaches up to grab my hand and hold it.

"I'm only laughing because it is just completely adorable that you call it that." I blush a little as she pulls me into a hug and starts walking me to her car, my tail swaying behind me. "Come on Ruby, lets get you home little wolfie."

 **Alright that's it for this chapter! Sorry for any grammar errors, my editor is currently busy with graduating haha so you're stuck with my crappy writing skills! Anyway, I hope I did a good impression of Ruby being high. Anyway, I kinda have to cut the chapter a bit short but worry not for it will continue in the next chapter. Until then my dudes!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Heyyyyy everyone, welcome back! This may be a bit of a short chapter, may be a bit of a long one, I have no idea. Also a warning, slight lemon in this chapter huehuehue.**

I groan a bit as I slowly wake up, my ears flattening. I slowly open my eyes and my breathe catches in my throat and my eyes go wide. Two inches from my face, sleeping softly is the most beautiful girl in the world. My girlfriend. Weiss Schnee. I blink a couple times as I just stare at her beautiful face, her long flowing hair not in its usual ponytail. I dare not get up or ruin this moment. I lift my head up slightly and I can see we're laying in my bed. When did we get here? Last thing I remember is Weiss putting me in her car after I..I feel my ears flatten in embarrassment as I recall the events of today, electing a whine from me. I sigh a little to myself and then my tail wags a bit as I remember that i'm currently cuddling with Weiss. I blush a little as I lean forward and kiss the tip of her nose. I hear her mumble a little and the tiniest trace of a smile appear on her perfect face. I look down and blush as her arms are around my stomach and mine is on her thigh. I stare at my hand as I take a deep breathe and I hesitantly start to rub my hand up and down.

"See something you like?" My ears flick and I quickly shoot my eyes up to see Weiss smirking at me. I can tell she just woke up as her voice sounds quite. I quickly pull my hand away and blush hard.

"S-sorry I didn't me-" Weiss lifts her finger up to my lips.

"Shh wolfie, you've had a rough day." I see her smile at me as she slowly grabs my hand and brings it back to her thigh. She leaves my hand there and wraps her arms around me again. "I um, I hope you don't mind that I decided to nap here.." I see her look away and look embarrassed. I squeeze her thigh gently, smiling a little to myself.

"Not at all Weiss it was an amazing thing to wake up to, having you cuddled into me." I say sincerely and I see her smile a bit. "I also um..want to say thank you for taking care of me today, I had no idea what was in that brownie, I was just so hungry and I-" I feel Weiss place her finger against my lips again.

"Shhh Ruby, I understand. Its the only reason i'm not scolding you right now." I see her frown slightly. "Ruby just promise me you won't do it again okay" I nod a little at her.

"Of course Weiss." I see her smile again, making my tail wag.

"Good! Oh I almost forgot, you deserve a reward for acing your math test." Before I can even say anything Weiss leans in and plants her lips on mine, I gasp a bit and accidentally squeeze her thigh causing her to let out a cute moan. I shut my eyes and happily kiss back, opening my mouth to let her tongue in. I feel her tongue slide against mine as i rub my hand up and down her thighs, electing more moans from here. I feel her shift her body, forcing me to her back as she climbs on top of me, straddling my waist. I move my hands from her thigh to her back, rubbing up and down as we kiss before slowly moving down to her supple ass, lightly squeezing it. As I do this she pulls back from the kiss. "Ohh Ruby!" I blush hard and start to breathe heavily, however I keep my hands on her ass.

"T-that...was...was.." Weiss leans down giving me one last quick kiss.

"Amazing." I feel her lean down and start kissing and sucking on my neck making me moan slightly.

"W-Weiss what are you d-doing?" I start to rub my hands across her lower cheeks, loving her bubble butt. She bites down gently before pulling back and looks right at me, lust very evident in her eyes.

"Well I have to mar my wolf somehow don't I? Can't let other people try to take you from me." My eyes go wide and immediately I can see Weiss snap out of her trance and start to back pedal. "I'm s-sorry I didn't mean that Ruby I-" This time I reach my hand up and press a finger against her lip, shushing her.

"I...I don't.." My voice cracks in embarrassment. "I don't mind...being marked.." I blush hard and look away. "Its.. a faunus thing..." I see Weiss cheer back up a little and smiles at me. She reaches up and starts stroking my face as she talks.

"Well then i'm happy to do that for you." Before I can continue my ears flick as I hear the front door open and close.

"Wait...what time is it?" Weiss rolls off me to the side, although keeping her hand around my waist as I reach over to grab my phone, looking at the time. "Jeez it's almost 7 o'clock! We must have slept for a while." I scratch the back of my head as I sit up, realizing that i'm still in my clothes that I wore to school. "My dad must be home, and I wonder if he brou-" Before I can finish my sentence I hear my dad call out.

"Ruby? I brought home dinner! Oh and who's car is that parked in the driveway?" As he says this I look over at Weiss and see her go pale..well more so. I quickly stand up, stretching a bit more and shaking my tail out. I walk to my door and open it to call out.

"Oh its my friend's! I needed help tutoring!" I see dad peak up the stairs and smile.

"Well ask them if they want to stay for dinner, I brought home pizza!" As he says this I turn back to look at Weiss, seeing her blush a bit as she gets up.

"Um..I would love to but I.." She doesn't continue but looks down. I pout a little, not wanting her to leave.

"Aw Weisssss" I whine out and see her look back up to me with a sad look.

"Ruby, my parents will be angry, I wouldn't be surprised if I was already grounded for not telling them where i've been all afternoon." I quickly walk over, flattening my ears and giving my best puppy dog look I can muster.

"Please Weiss..for me." I have to give credit, for a moment I didn't think it would work. I see her try to stand her ground but quickly she sighs.

"Fine fine..just stop whining, I hate it when my wolfie whines." She quickly pulls me into a hug, reaching her hand up and gently scratching my ears, causing them to perk up and my tail to wag. She pulls back from the hug and shrugs a bit. "How much more trouble can I get in?" I giggle lightly.

"I'll just have to break you out if you get grounded!" Weiss smirks a bit and covers her heart.

"Ruby Rose the faunus, my hero." She flicks my forehead lightly as she walks towards the door. "Dunce"

"But i'm your dunce!" I say happily as I follow her. As we walk downstairs I quickly get anxious, Weiss is about to meet my dad..oh no.

* * *

"Hahahahaha" Weiss covers her mouth as she talks. "She actually cased a car when she was little? On all fours?" My ears flatten in embarrassment as I just glare at my dad and silently eat my pizza.

"Yeah! I was considering getting one of those harnesses with the leashes for her. She would just run as soon as she caught the scent of something." I see Weiss look over at me, trying very hard not to laugh however she quickly cracks and laughs at that as well. If it wasn't for her amazing laugh and smile I would be very peeved but her laugh just fills me with joy.

"Yeah yeah yeah, its all funny!" I whine out. I see Weiss take pity on me, slowly stopping her laughing.

"Well if you're all done with your plates, i'll take them inside." Dad smiles at me as he quickly gathers our plates up. I look over to Weiss, seeing her look at her watch and look sad.

"Well I should get going, its getting late. Thank you Mr Xiao Long for the pizza." I see him smile at her right before he leaves the room.

"Its really no problem Weiss, thank you for keeping little Rubes here company." I pout a little at that.

"Heyyy i'm not little, i'm fun size!" I hear dad giggle a little as he walks off. I stand up as Weiss does, feeling sad that she has to go.

"Well I think you're fun size Ruby" I see her smirk a bit as she walks over and takes my cheeks in her face, leaning down and locking lips with me. I jump a little in surprise but happily kiss back. Sadly she pulls back all too soon. "Sorry wolfie but I have to leave now." She scratches my ears just a bit more before she pulls back.

"Aw, but I don't want you to go.." I look down a bit. She lifts my chin up to look me right in the eye.

"Cheer up pup, i'll see you tomorrow okay? And maybe after school...we can go get some ice cream?" I smile happily and my tail starts to wag.

"Sounds perfect!" She smiles and kisses my cheek one last time before heading to the door.

"Bye Ruby, bye Mr Xiao Long!" With that she opens the door and walks out. I sigh a little and start heading to my room, I guess I should start on homework. As I get to the steps dad peaks around the wall with a bit of a smirk.

"So, how long have you two been dating?"

 **That's it for the chapter! Hope you enjoyed the fluff...you're gonna need it for the next couple of chapter muhahahahahahahahahaahahahahaha.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello everyone! Welcome back to this little story of feels! First off I have an announcement. So if you may have noticed the last couple of chapters haven't been edited, the reason for that is sadly yet again i've lost another editor to school work. So I ask of you readers, if you'd like to be the editor for this story just pm me about it! Alright now back to your unregularly scheduled story.**

Its been a few weeks since dad found out about Weiss and I. Apparently to him it was, and I quote "So obvious that Raven could tell, where ever she is.". I tried to tell Weiss the next day but she was grounded. The next time I saw her I made sure to give her plenty of hugs and kisses! Happily I can continue to give her hugs and kisses because we're out shopping for our Halloween costumes at Vale's local mall!

"Ooooh look at this one!" I point to a maid outfit that's not very..family friendly. I blush slightly and let out a tiny yelp as Weiss flicks my forehead.

"Dunce! I will not be seen with you out in public if you wear that!" I smirk a little.

"What about when we're alone?" I see her stutter for a moment before she stomps her foot.

"Ruby Rose! You will stop acting like that this instant!" I giggle a little, Weiss is like this sometimes when we're out in public. When we're alone she doesn't mind as much but says that in public she has a reputation to upkeep.

"Fine fine, but lets at least check inside?" I pout a little and I see her sigh and rub her forehead.

"If it will keep you out of trouble then yes, I can't have my wolfie running around causing trouble." I stick my tongue out at her and she just smirks a bit. We quickly make our way inside and I gasp at the sheer number of costumes.

"There's so many here!" I excitedly take Weiss' hand and start pulling her through the store.

"Ruby! Slow down!"

"Nope! I already know what we're going as!" Weiss doesn't get a chance to finish as I pull her to the fantasy isle. "Here we are!" My ears flick as I hear Weiss grumble a bit. I look to her as I see her take in the isle.

"And why exactly are we here?" She huffs a bit and crosses her arms, looking very peeved.

"We are here my dear Weiss for these!" I quickly run around the isle and grab a Red Riding Hood outfit for me and a Wolf costume for Weiss. "Here we g-" Before I can even continue Weiss cuts me off.

"No." My ears flatten a bit. "Aw but whyy?" She plucks the wolf costume from my hands and places is back on the self.

"Because i'm not a wolf Ruby, you're the only wolf here! Besides..something already caught my eye.." I watcher her closely, taking in her beauty as she walks to a Snow White costume and gently picks it up. "I think i'll take this." She looks over at me, a sot of pleading look in her eye, almost as if she's asking me if it's okay. My tail wags quickly as my ears perk back up and I nod quickly.

"I love it!" I say happily as I zip up to her and wrap my arm around her. "Snow White and Little Red Riding Hood!" I turn to Weiss to see her smirk a bit and before I can say anything else she leans in and gives me a quick peck on the cheek. I blush hard and she giggles a little and boops my nose.

"Come on little wolf, lets get our costumes, we have more shopping to do, you really need a new hoodie...one that isn't stained everywhere." I whine slightly at this but nod as she starts leading us to the counter.

"Yessss Weisssss."

 **That's it for that chapter, sorry for the long wait and sorry for the short chapter. Hopefully i'll get more motivation to write back and pump out a couple more chapters!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Words: Hello, so you may have noticed a new chapter is not out. You are correct but what is out is an updated version of chapter 20! I got a lot of reviews saying it was too short and not enough build up. Also I got a new editor to help out! Say hello to the lovely girl! Psst, she goes by Fox, be nice to her or Ruby loses an eye!**

 **Fox: Hello! I'm Fox (From HybridDragFox) and I've agreed to help with some of the editing for this story :) I also might be giving him ideas… I'm sorry for that part.**

Ugh. Today has been the absolute worst. First, I woke up late when my alarm didn't go off so I didn't get to eat breakfast or even shower before Yang was rushing me out the door. Because I didn't have time to fix my hair, it looks crazy! When I saw Weiss she couldn't contain her laughter! She apologized between giggles though. I don't think I've ever heard her laugh that much before.

When I sat down in class I realize I forgot to put everything back in my bag so I have been carrying an empty backpack around. I had to rely on classmates for just about everything! I think they started getting annoyed with me. It was hard to ask some of them when they were just staring at my hair.

When the bell rings for lunch I do perk up. Finally I get a break! Lunch with Weiss is awesome.

My tail wags a bit as I walk into the cafeteria but immediately it stops and my ears droop as I see some boy with blue hair flirting with her again. My ears flick as I hear him call her "snow angel". I immediately growl and walk over quickly, latching onto Weiss' arm making her yelp a bit in surprise. Neptune gets a slightly confused look on his face when he sees me.

"Heyyy Weissy!" I smile happily up at her and my tail wags but she just looks down at me in disgust, making my ears flatten a little and my smile falter.

"Ruby!" Uh-oh… She sounds angry. I see her glare at me a bit but before she talks Neptune speaks up.

"Well it was fun talking to you, beautiful. Until next time," I quickly give him a stink eye and as soon as he turns around, I stick my tongue out at him.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" My ears flatten and I suddenly remember my short angry girlfriend.

"Uhhhh...giving you a hug?" I look up at her shyly and I can tell my cuteness worked! Her gaze softens but she still looks just about ready to scold me so I quickly let go of her arm and go to step away but she grabs my hand.

She pulls me closer and whispers, "You dolt, I told you not in public," I look at her a bit sadly and suddenly the floor looks very interesting.

"I knowww… but I heard him flirting with you..." I feel a finger on my chin and I look up to see her smirking.

"So that's what this is about. My my, I didn't take you to be the jealous type, Ruby Rose," I quickly pout at her.

"That's not it at all!"

Weiss opens her mouth to speak, but her phone goes off. She jumps a bit and lets go of my hand before pulling her phone out of her purse and sighs while rubbing her temple. I quickly look concerned for my mate...wait...did I just call her ma-

"Ugh, I'm sorry Ruby, I have to take this. It's my father. We'll have lunch tomorrow I promise."

Before I can even say anything, she answers the phone and starts walking away. My ears flatten and I immediately grumble. Of course, this was the only thing I was looking forward to today and now I can't even eat lunch with her. I pout a bit to myself as I get in the lunch line. Weiss' father has been calling her more recently, ever since that night she met my dad. I think he knows something is going on between us and… that scares me. I'm scared he'll find out and take her away. Take away the only person I've loved… well, second, but… I don't count Penny; especially after what she did to me-

"That'll be $5.40, dear," I jump a little as the lunch lady spooks me out of my thoughts.

"O-oh right, one second!" I pat around my pants desperately trying to find my wallet. My ears completely flatten as I remember I forgot it at home, too. "Aw poop."

* * *

Finally this crappy day can end. I've had a headache since lunch because I haven't eaten all day. Yang ditched early so I couldn't ask her for money and I'm too shy to ask anyone else. And after lunch, Professor Port's ramblings and booming voice just made my head pound all the more. I felt like Glen from that zombie comic… At least I get to go home with Weiss since Yang isn't here.

As I make my way outside, someone bumps into me and my open backpack tumbles to the floor. My things spill out and I crouch down to gather my notes that I picked up during the day. As I'm stuffing my papers back into my bag, someone steps on my tail and I yelp. Great. A headache and a stomped on tail.

As soon as I finally walk outside I see Weiss waiting by her car, staring down and tapping her foot. Uh-oh, that's not good; she never taps her foot. As I get closer she finally looks up and oh boy she looks pissed.

"Uh h-hey Weiss," I wave at her a bit.

"Finally, lets go." I hesitate in my tracks, stopping a moment. Ow, she's never talked to me like that, not after we got together.

"Weiss...what's wrong?" My tail is tucked a bit, and my ears half raised. She walks to the driver's side of the car and just stares at me.

"Nothing, now will you get in?" I frown a bit; just because she's angry at me doesn't mean she can be mean. Keep it cool Ruby, something bad happened so just keep it cool.

"Weiss, please tell me..I'm here for you," She looks slightly angry and rolls her eyes a bit.

"Fine you want to know? My fucking father is what's wrong!" I look very surprised, Weiss never curses, and definitely not something like that! "He found out I got one B on a Spanish test and he's pissed off! I'm not sure what my punishment is going to be but he sounded furious! He knows I have trouble speaking that language!" Well… that's just plain dumb.

"Why would he do something like that, I don't understand..."

"Of course you don't!" I jump back a bit at that. "You don't know anything!"

"That's why you teach me so I do understand! I want to know why, Weiss," I reach out for her but she pulls herself back as if I'm the plague.

"That's why you're with me isn't it? Just so I can tutor you?" I look very scared. I must have struck a nerve and agh this headache is not helping. Just keep it cool Rubes, you know she doesn't mean it. You know this is the only way she knows how to defend herself.

"Weiss, you know that's not true at all!" She scoffs a bit.

"You think I'm supposed to believe that, you stupid mutt?" Weiss growls, her face red with anger.

My mouth opens a bit and I just stare. It feels like my heart has just been ripped out. Why. Why does it always come back to me being a faunus?

I see her eyes go wide and she covers her mouth, "I-I… Ruby I-" She reaches her hand out but I can't… I can't let her see me cry. I have to be strong for her.

I drop all my stuff and take off running and I hear Weiss try to reach out to grab me but trip over my dropped bag. I sprint right out the front gate and down the hill. I have my eyes covered, sniffling. I come to a stop at the bottom of the hill, the longer grass brushing against my legs. I try to get my emotions under control, but only manage to make myself more flustered.

"Ruby! Wait, please! I'm sorry!" My ears flick as I hear Weiss, she must have followed me. Why? She made it clear how she feels about me.

I choke on my tears and start running again. I can't talk to Weiss right now. I won't have to if I just keep running. The water in my eyes make my vision blurry, and I can't see straight. I can hardly focus but I can hear Weiss behind me, and I know I just have to keep going.

"Ruby! Please! Let me explain!" I don't want to hear why! I want to take this entire day back!

I feel my feet pound against pavement but I don't care. All that matters is getting away.

"I'm so sorry, please I didn't- RUBY LOOK OUT!" I was so focused on running…

My ears flick as I hear a horn and my head jerks upwards to stare directly into headlights.

 **Well hopefully you guys enjoy that more, I know I do. I also want to say i'm very very very sorry about the delay, honestly i'm just having writers block, but hopefully Fox can help me out! Oh you should also check out her story (You) Complete Me. Until next time!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Words: God, it's been a while and I am so sorry! I honestly don't have an excuse, please forgive me! Also, side note here, i'm going to be setting up a very soon! if you're interested in that, i'll be talking about it on my Tumblr very soon!**

Beep beep beep.

My ears flick lightly at the sound of beeping. I try to open my eyes but find they feel almost glued shut. I try to move my body but nothing is responding. Everything is muddled and strange. I start to freak out a bit at not being able to see or move. "Don't panic Ruby… what is the last thing you remember?" I try to recall my memories but I only get pieces, running down a hill, Weiss yelling to me to look out, bright lights, paramedics and then that's it.

Weiss. Weiss will be worried. I have to get up for Weiss. For Weiss and everyone else. The beeping starts to get faster as I try harder to force my eyes open and to sit up. Searing pain shoots through my left arm and chest, as well as my head. My ears flick a bit as I hear a soft groan, like someone being woken up. A familiar groan turns into a very familiar gasp.

"Ruby!? Doctor I think she's waking up!" A feeling of happiness fills me along with the pain. I try to speak out but all that comes out sounds like a very soft whine. I hear the very fast click of heels before I feel soft, cold, trembling hands take my right hand, holding it tightly. "Ruby, don't try to talk okay? Just take it easy, the doctor will be here soon." I once again try to speak, but I only succeed in causing my throat to burn terribly. My ears flick a bit more as I hear heavy footsteps, almost stomping, the sound of a paper cup falling, followed by Weiss talking as the footsteps run up and gently take my other hand.

"Yang I think she's waking up. She started to whine and move a bit. I swear i've seen her ears flicking as well." Before they say anything else everything starts to sound muffled. I can just make out the sounds of someone else walking up before everything goes quiet.

The cold hand grasping mine squeezes me, I use every ounce of will to try and squeeze back. I feel the hand jump slightly before her other hand grabs mine. My hearing starts to come back and i'm able to hear more.

"Ruby, oh Ruby! I'm so sorry for what happened! Doctor she's awake, you have to take the bandage off!"

"Ms Schnee, I know you've been with her for the three weeks she's been in here but this is a very delicate situation. It's not always a guarantee."

"Doctor if you want proof just look at her ears. That's the first time since she's been in here that they've been doing that. She can hear us… can't you Ruby?" I want to call out, to hug her, just something! Weiss please, I can hear you… please. I try with all my might to squeeze her hand again.

"See Doctor, she keeps squeezing my hand, this is all the proof you need!" My ears flick slightly as I hear the strange voice sigh.

"Ms Xiao Long, she's your family. Sadly your father is not here so the choice is yours, do you wish to take the bandage off of her? If she's awake it's going to take some time for her to fully wake up and talk, she had a severe concussion as you know." Dad… isn't here..?

"Weiss… I… I know you blame yourself but are you sure you're not just imagining things… I know almost every night you've stayed awake with her, hell you haven't left the hospital since she got here..."

"You haven't left either Yang, so don't you dare try and say this is some hallucination! Sure, we've been stressed way before the surgery but-! Fine, I'll just do it myself" I can hear Weiss' voice quivering, the tale tell sign she's about to cry, please don't cry Weiss… I'm sorry.

"Weiss, don't… Ruby wouldn't want you to get in trouble. She's too kind and would blame herself." I hear Yang sigh a little, along with Weiss. "Doctor, go ahead and take the bandages off." I hear the scuffles of feet before something tugging on something wrapped around my head. The second the wrap is pulled away bright light floods past my eyelids and I flinch. "Ruby!?" I feel a bigger, warmer, hand grab my other hand. "Ruby can you hear me?" I try with all my might to speak but nothing comes out. I'm just barely able to slightly nod my head, my eyes fluttering open slightly.

"Oh Ruby I thought I lost you!" A small sniffle is the only warning I have before I hear Weiss start to cry hard, uttering out "sorry's" as she squeezes my hand tightly.

"Ms Rose, Ruby, if you can in fact hear us you need to listen closely. Your eyes have been covered for almost a month, it's going to take a moment for you to get used to the light okay? I need you to stay calm now that you're awake. Your voice hasn't been used either so it's going to hurt and feel rough trying to talk, I'll go get you some water but above all else, stay calm." With that I hear feet walk off. The bright light is slowly going away as I blink it away.

"Ruby… don't scare us like that ever again. I thought I-I lost my l-little sister." With that I hear Yang start to break down crying.

"I'm s-so… s-sorry Ruby" I hear Weiss hiccup before continuing. "If I hadn't y-yelled at you, n-none of this w-w-would have happened. I'm s-so sorry, please forgive m-me." Weiss no, it's not your fault. Aghh, stupid voice, please let me talk!

"W...W...ss.." I hear gasps and slight sniffles. My insides fill with joy but also worry that they won't be able to hear or understand my very cracked voice.

"R-Ruby, please save your voice, you can forgive Weiss later because I know t-that's what you're trying to do." Stupid Yang… still knowing everything.

"Ruby… p-please don't… it's all my fau-" That's enough, I'm never letting Weiss cry again. That hurts more than anything.

"Nn...o...yo-..ur.." I groan inwardly at how hard it is to speak. "..n-no..t y...ou... Weiss..I, l-love...you"

I don't know what else happens after that because everything gets foggy. My eyes get heavy and I'm forced to close them. I feel myself slip away and darkness overcomes me once more.

 **Editor's Note: Hello! Fox here again. I'm sorry. I am providing coma and concussion facts XD sorry if some of these are wrong, Words is lazy and I'm just an editor who is NOT going into the health profession.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello there everyone, I hope you're all doing well! I truly have no excuse for why i've been gone for so long, but all of your kind words have always made me smile and made me want to try and continue this story! Love you all, and hope you enjoy!**

I groan as I slowly start to wake up, my eye burning as I force them open. The first thing I notice is how white and burning all the bright lights feel to my eyes. I groan some more and close them again, feeling my ears flick at the small heart monitor. I hear the sounds of a t.v. playing and some shuffling before I feel a soft hand on my shoulder. I blink my eyes open again and immediately give out a small smile before rasping out a "Weisss" I feel her squeeze my shoulder as she smiles back at me.

"How are you feeling Ruby? Doing any better? The doctors said the memory loss should fade in a few days." I cock my head to the side as much as I can. Memory loss? I don't remember hearing about that, although I guess that's the point.

"How l-long have I been in here?" I ask, feeling my face contort in worry. "I hope I haven't been in here long, I don't want to miss Halloween." I hear Weiss giggle a little before reaching up to stroke my cheek. I feel a blush spread across my face from how soft and smooth her finger is, making my ears point straight up.

"You are such a dork. My lovable amazing wolfie dork." She grabs my hand and brings it up to her mouth to gently kiss my knuckles before placing my hand back down. "Don't worry, you've only been in here a few weeks, all the surgeries have gone gone wonderful, and everything is healing nicely" I hear her drone out, almost as if she's had to speak those same words a million times.

"Umm, how many times have you had to tell me that?" I say, feeling guilty about having to make her repeat herself over and over. I see her glare down at me slightly.

"Ruby Rose, I know that look. Don't you dare try to blame yourself for the memory loss. If you do, no cookies the entire first week you're out of here!"

"Noooooo!" I let out a howly whine. Not my cookies, how can she be this evil!?

"Then be a good girl and blame it on that idiot driver." I hear her sigh before she pulls her chair up next to me and takes a seat. I squeeze her hand a bit and choose to not continue the conversation further, having a feeling we've had this conversation before. I notice her staring at the t.v. with interest, causing me to divert my attention to the t.v. as well. My ears flick as the news broadcast catches my attention. I see the reporter look at his stack of papers before tapping them against the table and setting it down.

"In other news, the culprit who assaulted local boy, Cardin Winchester is still at large." My eyes go wide as he says this and an image of a very beat up and bloody Cardin displayed. Serves him right. "Witnesses say they saw a drunken man in a red cape approach the boy. They got into a yelling match before the older man tackled him to the ground and beat him senseless. Witnesses then say the saw the man stand up and kick him before rushing off, avoiding the police."

"Justice is served, finally." I turn my head to look at Weiss, a smirk across her face, Guess she hated him just as much.

"What do you mean Weiss?" I hear her scoff before turning her head to me.

"You can't actually feel sorry for him can you? Especially after what he and his...his fiends did to you." I have to admit, it feels good to know that Cardin finally got what he deserves, especially by someone in a cloak! Wait, a drunk in a red cloak? That sounds a lot like Uncl-

"Hey there kiddo." My ears flick as I quickly turn my attention to the door, a smile spreading across my face rapidly.

"UNCLE QROWWWW!" I lift my arms up as if I were to fly into his arms and hug him tightly. I can feel my tail twitch as it tries to wag, the feeling of joy spreading through my entire being. I see him smirk a bit before I hear Weiss giggle to my side. I turn to look at look at her a bit confused. "What's so funny?"

"N-nothing Ruby, just that's how you've greeted him every single time this week." I frown a bit at that, struggling to try to remember him coming to visit. I notice him give Weiss a small nod and her return the gesture. "Ruby you're Uncle has been in here almost every single day since your surgery, same can be said for Yang and your father." I see her smile down at me and it makes me smile too, how can someone not smile at that beautiful perfect smile on her face.

"Sure have kid, and your friend here informed me of some unsavory business you had with some bully from school." I give Weiss a look and I see her lift her nose a bit in the air. So that's how Uncle Qrow learned about that. I smile as I watch him pull up a chair on my other side and sit down, pulling a flask out from his pocket before taking a swig. "How are you feeling Shortstake?" I smile and turn my attention to him.

"I'm feeling okay, I think? Just a little pain in the back of my head is all." I see him smirk a little before a frown comes over him.

"That's good kid, don't you ever scare me like that again, you hear? I can't afford to travel halfway across the world, dropping all my spy missions just to see my niece." I giggle a little at him, loving how he always jokes about being a spy, least I think it's a joke.

"Uh-huh, what were you busy with? Trying to decode waitress' phone numbers?" I giving him a teasing smile as he scoffs.

"More like they're trying to decode my number! But you know how it goes kiddo, this Qrow flies solo." He reaches up to rub right in between my ears, careful of the few bandages still there. He stands back up before shooting me a finger gun. "Well I gotta head out, i'll come visit tomorrow, kid." I feel my ears drop as he starts to leave.

"Awe, okay, byeee!" I wave as much as I can as he leaves before letting out a whine and turning my head back to Weiss, "Weisssss i'm booored, break me out of hereee!" She scoffs before turning to look at me.

"No you mutt, you need your rest!" I pout even harder at her, making my ears fold in a bit. She turns her head away from me. "That wont work on me pup, no matter how hard you try." I pout even more before letting out a huff.

"You're no fun!"

"If no fun means keeping you safe then yes, i'm no fun"

"Well will you at least lay down with me? Pleaaaaaassssseeeeee?" She lets out a playfully long sigh before looking down at me.

"Now that I can do pup."


End file.
